Untitled: For now
by Clare and Mat
Summary: COMPLETED!! Summary: The time has come. Usagi must make her decision and she must make it now. Who will she choose? Will she make the right choice? As usagi decides two men are awating her decision.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting another Gundam Pilot

Clare: Hi peeps!

Mat: Hi peoples! 

Clare: This is our 1st attempt at a crossover!

Mat: And please, please flame if you want. We could really use some tips if this sucks.

Clare: Yep. So on with the fic!

DISCLAMER: We do NOT own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon unfortunately.

                                                Untitled

                        Chapter 1: Meeting another Gundam Pilot

She sat on a cliff over looking the city. She got to this dimension the night before. By her side was her garden. A white tiger.

            "I wonder where Dr. J wants us too meet." The tiger by her side started to morph. Soon he looked like a normal person.

            "We're too meet him in the gundam hanger. He said he had your gundam fixed, and that he made it more high tech. It's and exact copy of Wing zero. Only colored differently." The young girl beside him nodded.

            "So Jake shall we go meet him?" Jake nodded and morphed back to his tiger form. The girl and tiger headed down the cliff and walked to the rendezvous point. They ignored the stares they were receiving wasn't every day that a girl dressed all in black walked down the street with a white tiger by her side. but the men were really staring at the young woman. She had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. she had a beautiful body with shapely curves. 

            Soon they reached where they were to meet Dr. J and receive their mission. The girl pushed open the doors and walked in. 

            "Ahh Usagi. I'm glad you made it safely. How was your trip?" Usagi smiled.

            "Quite well thank you. so what's the mission?"

            "Always wanting to get right down to business eh'?' Usagi smirked.

            "Well you're going to work with the gundam pilots now. Pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, and pilot 05." Usagi nodded.

            "I will tell you your mission when the pilots get here. Until then why don't you go check out your gundam." Usagi nodded and walked to her gundam, Jake staying with Dr. J.

            Usagi was looking at the gundams when she heard the safety of a gun click off.

            "Omae o Korosu." Usagi turned to face the barrel of a gun.

            "Nice to meet you too." Usagi looked the young man over. Brown unruly hair, Persian blue eyes, and 3 inches taller than her. _'So this is pilot 01.'_ Usagi smiled sweetly and grabbed his gun before he knew what was happening.

            "You know 01 you should be more careful who you point this at." she was spinning the gun on her index finger.

            "Oh I see you've meet Hiiro, Usagi." Dr. J called walking up to them with 4 other guys in tow.

**********************

Clare: Well that's all for chapter 1!

Mat: Hope you liked it.

Clare: If you have any ideas for a title we would really appreciate it if you gave us some.

Mat: Yeah. Well till the next chapter!

Clare & Mat: JE!


	2. chapter 2: mission accepted

Clare: We're back with the next chapter!

Mat: That was fast huh?

Clare: hehe.

Mat: Well we wont keep you waiting so here's the next chapter!!

_Last time_: _ "You know 01 you should be more careful who you point this at." she was spinning the gun on her index finger_

_"Oh I see you've meet Hiiro, Usagi." Dr. J called walking up to them with 4 other guys in tow._

                                    Untitled

                                    Chapter 2: Mission Accepted

            Usagi nodded and turned back to Hiiro.

            "Here. You might need this." She smirked and handed him his gun back. Hiiro grunted and took his gun from her and put it back from where he got it. (Can anyone tell me where he keeps that thing??) 

            "Hay whose the babe?" (Do I really need to tell you who said that??)

            "Guys this is Usagi. She's your new partner."

            "What?! An onna?! INJUSTEST!" 

            "Watch what you say Wufei." Wufei growled.

            "What are you saying? That you're stronger than me? HA!" Usagi grinned and shook her head.

            "You'll find out soon enough." She said.

            "I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends."

            "Is that a challenge?!" Usagi walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

            "No it wasn't meant to be. But if you want it to be then lets go."

            "Alright. Right here right now." Usagi steeped back and slipped into a fighting stance.

            "Bring it on." Wufei growled and charged. he went to punch her but she blocked. She faked a kick and while he blocked that she sent a punch to his face. he staggered back a bit then regained his balance. H charged again and Usagi dropped down and sweep kicked him. (GO Usagi!! You show him!) He fell to the floor and growled.

            "Wu-Man got beet by a girl!!"

            "Maxwell how many time do I have to tell you my name is Wufei not Wu-Man!" And thus the game of chase Duo started.

            "Sorry about them Mss. Usagi. They always do that. I'm Quatre Winner."

            "Nice to meet you. And Call me Usagi, Usa, or Usagi-Chan." Quatre smiled.

            "Alright Miss, er, Usagi, the one on my left is Trowa and you've meet the rest already." Usagi smiled at him and he blushed a bit.

            "Somebody help me!" Duo cried. Just as they ran past them Usagi stuck her foot out tripping them.

            "Are you all finished? I would like to give you your mission now." Dr. J said a little annoyed. They all nodded and surrounded Dr. J to hear what he had to say.

            "Your mission is to guard Relena  Peacecraft. And to do so I have enrolled you into Peacecraft Academy. Duo and Wufei will room together. Trowa and Quatre, and Usagi and Hiiro."

            "This is injustice! I will not room with Maxwell!" 

            "Aww come on Wu-man! It'll be fun!"

            "My name is not Wu-man! It's Wufei! W-U-F-E-I! Or is your brain to small to grasp that!?"  Duo blinked, once, twice.

            "Uhh…yes. Yes it is"

            "Braded baka." Wufei mumbled.

            "So mission accepted or denied?" 6 'mission accepted' rang through the room.

            "Good you start tomorrow." And with that everyone went their separate way only to meet up the next day.

**********************

Clare: So how was this chapter?

Mat: Hope you liked it. *Man I'm saying that a lot*

Clare; so far the parings are this:

Usagi/ Heiiro- 3

Usagi/ Duo- 1

Usagi/ Quatre- 0

Usagi/ Trowa- 0

Usagi/ Wufei- 0

Mat: Add your vote soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Begins

Clare: Yet another Chapter in the same day!

Mat: Don't you just love us?!

Clare: Mat….never mind.

Mat: Err ok.

Clare: Well here's the next chapter!

Mat: ENJOY! Also REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!

_last time:_ _"So mission accepted or denied?" 6 'mission accepted' rang through the room._

_"Good you start tomorrow." And with that everyone went their separate way only to meet up the next day._

                                    Untitled

                        Chapter 3: The Mission Begins

Usagi walked with he gundam pilots to their dorms. Every thing they needed was already in their dorms.  Jake was also staying with Hiiro and Usagi, much to Hiiro's displeasure. 

            "Well when class starts how about we meet each other in front of Hiiro's and Usagi's dorm." Quatre  suggested. They all had every class together.

            "Sure Q-man. sounds like a good idea." Every one agreed that that's what they were going to do. (Well all but Hiiro. All he said was his usual 'hn'. *sigh*) Usagi walked into the dorm and Hiiro followed.

            Soon every one but Usagi was gathered in front of Hirro's dorm. A few minutes later Usagi walked out. Duo took one look and had a nosebleed. She was wearing the boys uniform and it clung to her in all the right places.

            "Well are we ready?" She asked. They all stared at her like she was crazy.

            "Um Usagi why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Quatre asked shyly.

            "Well I didn't see a rule ageist it and frankly the girls uniform is just…ew." they just nodded and headed for their first class. When they reached their 1st class, English, the bell had rung.

            "Class we have 6 new students and I want you all to welcome them. Please introduce your selves." The teacher failed to notice all the guys drooling and the glares from the girls that Usagi was receiving.

            "Duo Maxwell." Duo said winking at all the girls.

            "Quatre Winner."

            "Hiiro Yui."

            "Usagi Tenshi" (We don't know her last name. So lest just leave it at that)

            "Wufei  Somethingorother." (Hehe can you tell we don't know his either? heh)

            "Trowa Barton." After they introduced them selves they sat down. The teacher taught her lesson as planned and as the bell rung the class left. (To lazy to write the lesson. Gomen heh)

******************Walking to Usa's and Hiiro's dorm(Classes are done)

            "One thing I don't miss at school. Homework." Usagi stated. So far there was no sign of Relena but they knew their luck wouldn't hold out much longer. And just as they reached the dorm a loud and annoying scream was heard.

            "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!"  The whole group cringed and a sandy blond haired girl latched onto Hiiro's arm.

            "Did you miss me Hiiro?" she asked rubbing her cheek on his shirtsleeve.

            "So this is the Relena I've been hearing so much about." Usagi said looking at Relena.

            "Yep that's her." Duo mumbled.

            "Hmm. She can't take a clue can she?" 

            "What?! Who are you to talk about me that way?! for your information Hiiro and I are in love." Relena said sticking her nose up in the air. Usagi burst out laughing.

            "Oh please!" Relena growled.

            "We are. And who are you to say other wise?! His girlfriend?!" Usagi gave a look to Hiiro that said, 'You owe me big'. Usagi smiled sweetly.

            "Yes as a matter of fact I am."(No this does not mean we're paring her with Hiiro. We need more votes.) 

            "What?! Prove it!" Usagi palled. She didn't think she had to do anything to prove it. She shrugged. *Well this just mean he owe's me BIG time.* Usagi pushed Relena off of Hiiro and pulled Hiiro down and kissed him. A thump was heard and Relena was on the ground unconscious.

            "Go Usa!" Duo shouted.

***************************

Clare: There you go! Chapter 3!!

Mat: yep! Next chapter will be out soon.

Clare: The vote stands at this:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 4 (So far Hiiro's in the lead)

Usagi/ Duo- 2 (Come on people! Duo's cool!)

Usagi/ Quatre- 0 (Come on! Give the poor guy some credit!)

Usagi/ Trowa- 0 (Oh please!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 0 (………)


	4. Chapter 4: Er...I dun no

Clare: OMG!

Mat: 0.0

Clare: Another chapter!!

Clare: We're goanna stop yakking now so you can read!

Mat: Clare we weren't….

Clare: Shut up Mat!!

Mat: *mumbles* must be pms

Clare: Grrrr

PS. Thank you to the following people for reviewing so far: _Crissy_(Thank you for Wufei's last name!) _Magical-Gurl_(It's about time someone voted for Trowa!)_Kylieras_(your right there are too many, but hay I do what the people like)_Selene110_(Wow another Hiiro)_Craz-Gurl_(Hmm..thanks?) _kawaiikoneko24_(Did I get the chapters out soon enough?) _alexz(_Are we writing fast enough?) ANjel(Thanks for the vote!)_StaurnActingChick_(Thankies for your vote!)

                                                            Untitled

                                                Chapter 4:Er…I dun no?

_last time: Usagi pushed Relena off of Hiiro and pulled Hiiro down and kissed him. A thump was heard and Relena was on the ground unconscious._

_ "Go Usa!" Duo shouted._

_********************************_*

            "Should we take her to her dorm?"  Quatre asked. 

            "Nah lets just leave her there." Usagi said. Everyone just shrugged and left Relena to wake up on her own.

            "You owe me Yui. You owe me big." Usagi said.

            "Hn."  was all he said. Usagi just shook her head and unlocked their dorm room door. The group piled into the dorm. the dorm had a kitchen, 2 bedrooms. and 2 bathrooms. Hiiro's room was a dark brown, almost black, with a four-poster bed. Usagi's room was silver and black, and also had a four-poster bed.

            "Anyone hungry? I can make some dinner." Usagi said heading for the kitchen.

            "That would be nice thank you very much Usagi." Quatre said. Everyone else agreed so Usagi started to make dinner.

            Within 20min dinner was on the table. It took Trowa and Quatre to hold a drooling Duo back from the table. The table was covered in mouth watering Meats, Steamy vegetables, pastas, and anything you can think of.

            "Alright. Dig in!" Usagi said. Everyone loaded their plates with the delicious food.

            "This is Great Usa!" Dou said. Usagi smiled.

            "Why thanks Dou-chan."

**************************After dinner and cleaning up

            "Man that was delicious!" Quatre said.

            "Yes I must admit that was quite good onna." Everyone looked at Wufei surprised that he commented some and that it was a female to boot! 

            "Thank you Wufei." Wufei nodded in response and stood up. Duo was opened his mouth to say something but before her could Wufei interrupted.

            "I swear Maxwell, if you say anything I WILL cut your braid off. No joking." Duo gulped and stood up also. Wufei and Duo said good-bye and left for their dorms.

            "I think we should be going also." Trowa said. (*Mouths drop open* 0.0 Wow! He said a whole sentence!! Good for you Trowa!)  Quatre nodded and they both said good-bye and left also. Usagi stretched and yawned.

            "I think I'll turn in also. Good night Hiiro."

            "Good night Usa." Usagi stopped walking and turned to face him. He was typing on his laptop. 

            "Must be my imagination." She shook her head and went into her room. She closed the door and leaned ageist it.

            "Did Hiiro talk to me, and call me USA?!"

******************************************

Clare: OMG! Hiiro talked! And it wasn't a grunt!

Mat: looks like Usagi's rubbing off on all of the G-guys.

Clare: Any way here's where the votes stand:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 5 (Still in the lead)

Usagi/ Duo- 2 (*Sigh* No change)

Usagi/ Quatre- 0 (Sorry Q-man. You don't seem to be very popular)

Usagi/ Trowa- 1 (Go Trowa! You got a vote!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 0 (Ok…..)


	5. Please read (No its not bad news)

Clare here! Mat and I have a message for you all. The next time we update we will be adding 2 or 3 chapters. Before we can go any further with this story we need a few more votes. If you would like Usagi to be with someone besides Hiiro then please vote soon. 

Thanks.

Clare and Mat

Usagi/ Hiiro- 5 (Still in the lead!)

Usagi/ Duo- 2             (*Sigh* Still no change)

Usagi/ Quatre- 0 (Sorry Q-man. You don't seem to be very popular)

Usagi/ Trowa- 1 (Go Trowa! You got a vote!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 0 (…..)


	6. Chapter 5: A day with the boys. Look out...

Clare: Ok change of plans people; we're going to put this chapter out!

Mat: Yeah and thanks to Clare the G-boys will be a tad OOC.

Clare: What can I say? I love OOCness!

Mat: Yeah… anyway here's the next chapter!

PS. Guess who's goanna be in this chappy?! If you said Mamo-baka then you are correct!!! can you say "Bye, bye Mamo?"

_Last time: "I think I'll turn in also. Good night Hiiro."_

_            "Good night Usa." Usagi stopped walking and turned to face him. He was typing on his laptop._

_            "Must be my imagination." She shook her head and went into her room. She closed the door and leaned against it._

_            "Did Hiiro talk to me, and call me USA?_

Untitled

                                    Chapter 5: A day with the boys, Look out Usa!

            Hiiro woke to two things: 1) The smell of food, and 2) Dou begging Wufei not to chop off his braid. He got up and dressed then walked out of his room.

            "Good morning Hiiro." Usagi greeted seting breakfast on the table.

            "Good morning." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

            "What?" Hiiro said glare at everyone daring them to say something.

            "Umm…well everyone have a seat then we can eat." Usagi said breaking the silence. Everyone sat and loaded their plates with food. Quatre cleared his thought and everyone looked at him.

            "Since it is a Saturday I was thinking why don't all 6 of us go out today. And since Mss. Relena's brother is here we don't have to worry about her."

            "That sounds like fun Quatre! I'm in." Usagi said cheerfully. 

            "Yeah me too!" Duo piped in.

            "….." Said Trowa.

            "Hn." Said Hiiro.

            "Fine." Said the sexist pig. (Clare: HAHA! Oops sorry. On with the Fic!)

            "Alright then it's agreed. Well where shall we go first?"

            "Well the fair is in town so why don't we go there." Trowa said. (Mat: Can you say OOC?) Everyone blinked at the normally quite Trowa.

            "Sounds like a plan Trowa." Usagi said once again breaking the silence. Everyone agreed and soon they were ready to go.

            "So whose care should we take?" Duo asked.

            "We could take my corvette I guess." Usagi said after a long period of silence.

            "Ok!" Duo said excited. He grabbed Usagi's  hand and pulled her out the door. The rest of the guys followed.

**************************By the car.

            "Oops I forgot that it only held 5 people." Usagi said sheepishly. 

            "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!" The group winced as Relena bounded down to them. Hiiro immediately pulled Usagi in front of him, and held her there.

            "Hiiro what the.." Usagi never got to finish as Hiiro pushed her into the car making her land on Trowa's lap. Hiiro jumped into the drivers seat, started the car and put the petal to the metal. Usagi threw her arms around Trowa's neck as they lurched backwards. Trowa was blushing but not as much as Usagi.

            "Sorry about this Trowa." Usagi whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Trowa's back.

            "It's ok." Usagi picked her head up and looked at Hiiro.

            "Hiiro! You can slow down now! We lost her!!!" Usagi yelled. Hiiro eased off of the break and they slowed to a normal speed. The rest of the ride to the fair was quite.

************************_Fair Entrance_

             The pilled out of the car and walked up to the ticket booth.

            "Hello, how many tickets can I get for you?" The lady asked.

            "Could we have 100 tickets please?" The lady smiled and handed the tickets to Usagi.

            "Thanks." The lady nodded and Usagi and the G-boy's all walked through the fair. They were having a good time until the heard a voice from behind them.

            "Usako!" Usagi visibly cringed. The group turned to see a man with raven hair and blue eyes approaching them.

            "What do you want… Mamoru?" Usagi spat.

*********************************************

Clear: MUWHAHAHAHA! Cliffe!!

Mat: Do you want the next chapter?

Clare: Then if you do all you have to do is…

Mat: REVIEW and VOTE!!

Clare: Yep. And so far the vote stands at this:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 7 (Wow! He's popular!)

Usagi/ Duo- 2 (No change what so ever.)

Usagi/ Quatre- 0 (Sorry Q-man.)

Usagi/ Trowa- 2 (Alright! Go Trowa!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 0 (Well no surprise there huh?)


	7. Chapter 6: In witch Mamoru is hospitaliz...

Clare: We're back with chapter 6!

Mat: Yep. We're doing something new with the votes.

Clare: Instead of putting them at the end of the chapter we're putting them at the beginning!

Mat: Now you can see before hand!

Clare: Anyway here is where the votes stand:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 11 (I guess he's popular!)

Usagi/ Duo- 4 (And more for Dup!)

Usagi/ Quatre- 4(Finally! Q-man got some votes! *Parties*)

Usagi/ Trowa- 4 (Wow! He got more votes!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 4 (Alright we got some for Wu-man!)

_Last time:_ _They were having a good time until the heard a voice from behind them._

_"Usako!" Usagi visibly cringed. The group turned to see a man with raven hair and blue eyes approaching them._

_"What do you want…_M_amoru?" Usagi spat._

                                                Untitled

                        Chapter 6: In Witch Mamoru Is hospitalized

            "Oh come now Usako, what's with the formal name?" Mamoru reached out to touch Usagi's shoulder but she moved away.

            "Don't touch me!" Mamoru ground his teeth. 

            "You're coming with me now Usagi." Usagi glared at him.

            "Not this time Mamo-baka." Usagi still remember what happened to her the last time she went with him. The G-boy's looked at her in wonder and she explained.

**********************Flash back

_"Come on Usako. I have something to show you." Usagi was standing in front Mamoru._

_            "Why can't you show me right now?"_

_            "Because it's at my apartment." He bit out sounding annoyed._

_            "Can you show me later? I'm meeting the girls and…" Mamoru grabbed her arm and pulled her to him._

_            "You ARE coming with me."_

_            "Ow Mamo you hurting me let go." He yanked her arm and threw her into his car. He got in the drivers side and after starting the car took off full speed towards his apartment. _

_            After they got there Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her in to the building.  He took her to his apartment and after pushing her into his apartment closed and locked the door. Usagi scrambled from her place on the floor where she landed when Mamoru had pushed her into the room, as he approached her._

_            "What's wrong Usako? Your not afraid of me are you?" He said in a chilling voice._

_            "Mamo you're scaring me." He cocked his head to the side like a dog did when they were confused. He laughed harshly, grabbed her and threw her ageist a wall. He put his hand to her neck pinning her there. He pressed his lips to her in a bruising kiss. Usagi struggled as best as she could. He slapped her making her head turn. Usagi could feel the red mark as it throbbed. She knew she'd have a burse in the morning._

_            "Mamo please stop." This time he punched her in her gut making her gasp for air._

_            "Shut up you little bitch!" his hands started to assault her body. She whimpered and pleaded for him to stop, and every time she did he would just hit her. *Oh my god! What am I going to do!* She thought desperately. Then an idea popped into her head. *That's it!* Quickly she kneed him in the groin.  Mamoru fell on the floor howling in pain. Usagi then kicked him in his head rendering him unconscious. Usagi ran to the door unlocked it and ran out of the building._

_********************End Flash Back_

            By now the G-boys were furious. (Yes even Hiiro and Wufei.) Mamoru took one look at their faces and started to back away.

            "Thank to you Mamo-baka, I'm not the weak pathetic girl I used to be." Mamoru gulped and turn to run. He would have been successful if it weren't for Hiiro who grabbed the back of his shirt.

_            "_I don't think so pal. Usa please." Duo said motioning for hr to hit him. Usagi smiled.

            "Thank you Duo." Hiiro held Mamoru up as Usagi punched him in the gut.

            "Oh that looked like fun! Can I have a hit Usa!?" Duo begged. Usagi nodded and Duo cracked his knuckles.

            "Alright! You're going to pay for what you did to Usa-Chan!" As he said that he brought his fist to his chest making Mamoru cough and gasp for air.

            "Anyone else want a hit?" (Clare: Uh-oh! Fist sign of OOCness coming up!)

            "I'd like a hit please Duo." Hiiro nearly dropped Mamoru when Quatre said that. The normally polite and non violent of the group.

            "G-go right ahead Q-man." A vicious and non-Quatre like grin spread across his face. He stepped forward and punched Mamoru in the head. Wufei went next punching him in the gut making Mamoru cough up blood. The Wufei held Mamoru as Hiiro hit him. After every one (and Usagi about 3 other times.) had, had their turn Mamoru was crumpled to the ground with a broken nose, jaw, possibly ribs, and a broken are curtsey of Usagi.

            "Hay you." Usagi said to one of the bystanders. The man walked over to her.

            "Call an ambulance for him." She said pointing to Mamoru. The man nodded and walked to a pay phone.

            "Well that was fun! Now what shall we do next?" Usagi asked. They all laughed (all but Hiiro, Wufei, and Trowa they just smirked.) they walked away to their next destination.

**********************

Clare: We were nice! We didn't make any Cliffy's!

Mat: yeah. We hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Clare: Until next time…

Mat & Clare: JE NE!


	8. Chapter 7: Lets Play a Game

Clare:  Hi people! 

Mat: We're back and with the next chapter!

Clare: So we'll cut the small talk and give you the next Chapter!

Mat: After we give you the vote pole!

Clare: Oh yeah! Well here it is: 

Usagi/ Hiiro- 11 (I guess he's popular!)

Usagi/ Duo- 4 (Same.)

Usagi/ Quatre- 4(Q-man still has the same.)

Usagi/ Trowa- 8 (Look out Hiiro! Here comes Trowa!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 4 (Wu-man is the same as you can see.)

_Last time: "Hay you." Usagi said to one of the bystanders. The man walked over to her. "Call an ambulance for him." She said pointing to Mamoru. The man nodded and walked to a pay phone._

_ "Well that was fun! Now what shall we do next?" Usagi asked. They all laughed (all but Hiiro, Wufei, and Trowa they just smirked.) they walked away to their next destination._

                                                            Untitled

                                                Chapter 7: Lets play a game!

            Usagi was in her room putting away all the things she had won at the fair. They had gotten back about 20 minutes ago and they were all gathered in Usagi's and Hiiro's dorm. 

            After putting her things away in the right places Usagi walked out to the main part of the dorm where the rest of the G-guys were. Usagi chuckled at the sight of Quatre. He had an icepack on the hand he had hit Mamoru with. It wasn't that he was weak it was just that Mamoru was _very_ hard headed. Literally. Usagi walked over to Quatre stepping over Duo who was sitting on the floor watching TV.

            "Hay Quatre how's your hand?" Quatre blushed.

            "It's fine thank you Usagi." She smiled and picked his hand up removing the ice pack. She examined his hand notching a slight red mark. Quatre's blushed deepened as she did this.

            "It's not that bad. You might get a light bruise though." Quarter nodded. his eyes were looking t her eyes and traveled to her full kissable pink lips. Usagi let his hand go of his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and Usagi sat on the floor next to Duo. 

            Usagi looked around the group. **'man, these guys are boring. I know!' **

            "hay guys," Usagi piped up catching all of the G-guys attentions.

            "I'm bored. Lets play a game." She said.

            "Woman I do not _'play games'_. I am a warrior."

            "Not just any game Wufei. I was thinking of using my Ouji(sp?) board!" (you know those boards that tell you things? That's what we're talking about.)

            "OH! I wanna play!" Duo yelled joyfully.

            "Ok that's one. Quatre?" Quatre shrugged.

            "OK I guess so. I wouldn't hurt." Usagi smiled.

            "Hiiro? Trowa? Wufei? Please play guys!" She begged. Wufei rolled his eyes.

            "Fine I'll play your dumb game. Only if Yui and Barton do."

            "Ok." Usagi Looked at Trowa. He just nodded. Usagi smiled. **'Now I just have to get Hiiro to play.' ** She crawled over to Hiir and put her hands on his knees. She failed to notice his body tense slightly.

            "Please, please play Hiiro." She said giving him her puppy dog eyes. Hiiro sighed.

            "Fine." He said not sounding to thrilled.

            "YES!" Usagi yelled throwing her arms around his neck. Hiiro tensed and after a few minutes pushed her away.

            "Oops! Gomen Hiiro." Hiiro just grunted waving off her apology. 

            "I'll be right back. I'm going to get the bored." Usagi walked off into her room to get the bored.

            "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Quatre said slapping his hand to his forehead.

**********

Clare: Should we be evil and stop here?

Eager Readers: NOOOO!

Clare: Well…TO BAD! We're writing this so we're goanna be mean and stop here! MUWHAHA!

Mat: Actually it's you who's being mean Clare. 

Clare: *shrugges*  whatever. Well the next chapter will be out later. Later as in, later TODAY.

Mat: Until then…

Clare and Mat: JE!


	9. Chapter 8:It Really Works!

Clare: See, see! I told you we'd be back today!

Mat: Clare they're not stupid.

Clare: *whacks Mat upside of his head.* I know that you baka!

Mat: *Rubs his head* Well anyway here's the pole:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 11 (I guess he's popular!)

Usagi/ Duo- 4 (Same.)

Usagi/ Quatre- 4(Q-man still has the same.)

Usagi/ Trowa- 8 (Look out Hiiro! Here comes Trowa!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 4 (Wu-man is the same as you can see.)

Clare: Well here's the next chappy! 

_Last time:_ _"I'll be right back. I'm going to get the bored." Usagi walked off into her room to get the bored._

_ "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Quatre said slapping his hand to his forehead._

****************************

                                                            Untitled

                                                Chapter 8: It Really Works!

            Usagi bounded out of her room carrying the box witch contained the bored. She walked to the group and set the bored on the coffee table.

            "Ok, can you guys help me move the furniture?" They guys nodded, and helped with the furniture.

            Soon, after Usagi stated what they were going to do, there was a circle of light candles in a circle and in the middle was the group of 6 huddled around the bored.

            "This is stupid." Wufei mumbled. Usagi glared at him making him shut up.

            "Now you've all played this before right?" She got 5 nods in response.

            "Good. Well take turns asking it questions. Who wants to go first?" Duo's hand shot up.

            "Me! Ok now lets see. Oh I know! Will Relena ever stop staking Hiiro?" Suddenly the teller piece started to move. Usagi red aloud what it was saying.

            "D-o-u-b-t-f-u-l-l-y. Doubtfully. Aww poor Hiiro." Hiiro glared at Usagi then Duo.

            "Ok Lets go in a circle. Quatre your turn."

            "Ok. Is this school hunted like they say it is?" The teller started to move again, and Usagi read it again.

            "Yes." Usagi read out softly."

            "Oh this game is bull! I'm not playing anymore!" Wufei said pulling back his hand. You could detect a tiny hint of fear in his voice. Usagi shrugged.

            "Suit yourself. Your next Trowa." Trowa cleared his voice.

            "Alright. how many?" Once again it moved.

            "13." Usagi read. (Clare: Have you seen the old version of 13 Ghosts? I have it's cool!) Usagi gulped. Trowa pulled his hands back signaling he was through playing.

            "Umm Hiiro are you going to back out or ask." Usagi asked.

            "I never back out. Are these 'ghosts' trying to kill anyone?" It moved again. Usagi gulped once again.

            "Y-y-yes." She choked out. Hiiro growled at him self and pulled back.

            "D-D-Duo you can go. I'll pass." She said. Duo nodded.

            "Alright. Who are they trying to kill." All of the g-boys gasped and Usagi screeched as the teller pulled out from under their fingers and levitated in front of Usagi and dropped into her lap. Usagi paled and looked up. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, then her world went black.

******************

Clare: Eep! *Hide's behind Mat.* Poor Usa.

Mat: yeah. Well we hope you stick around for the next chapter.

Clare and Mat: Je.


	10. Chapter 9: A Promise and Another game

Clare: We're back with yet another chapter!

Mat: Yeah so were going to show you the pole (Witch hasn't changed but hay!) and get on with it.

Clare: Here's the pole.

Usagi/ Hiiro- 13 (Looks like it might be Hiiro!)

Usagi/ Duo- 7 (Alight a change!)

Usagi/ Quatre- 7(Q-man's getting more! Alright!)

Usagi/ Trowa- 10 (Come on people! Just 4 more and He'll win!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 6 (Wu-man got more votes!)

_Last time_: _ "Alright. Who are they trying to kill?" All of the g-boys gasped and Usagi screeched as the teller pulled out from under their fingers and levitated in front of Usagi and dropped into her lap. Usagi paled and looked up. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and then her world went black._

********************************

                                                            Untitled

                                    Chapter 9: A Promise and Another Game

            Usagi woke up to noises. She realized she was on her bed.

            "Now how'd I get here?" She sat up slowly.

            "I carried you in here." Came a voice from the corner. Usagi could make out a figure sitting in the chair by her bed.

            "Trowa d-did that re-really happen?" Trowa stood from the chair and sat on her bed by her.

            "I'm afraid so Usagi." Usagi shook her head.

            "Alright spill Trowa! I never thought you would help Duo with one of his pranks!" Trowa blinked.

            "But Usagi-" Usagi laughed, and stood up.

            "Oh man! He got me good!" Usagi said and walked out of the room. Trowa sighed and followed.

            "Duo! That was a mean joke!" Usagi said cornering Duo.

            "But it really happened Usagi!" Usagi looked into his eyes. She knew he wasn't lying but she didn't want to believe it.

            "No! No it didn't! Please tell me it was a joke please!" Duo didn't say anything, and he didn't have too. Usagi sank to the floor.

            "Man this sucks." She mumbled. Duo laughed a bit at her comment and kneeled down to look at her.

            "Don't worry Usa we'll protect you. Right guys?" Everyone in the room nodded. Usagi smiled weakly.

            "Thanks." Duo smiled and ran his hand along her cheek.

            "No prob." Duo stood up and helped Usagi up.

            "So who's up for a fire?" Usagi asked. Without waiting for an answer Usagi was already starting a fire in the fireplace.

            "Ahh Usagi where'd you get the firewood from?" Quatre asked. They could hear her sinker a bit and when she moved Duo burst out laughing. There in the fireplace was the Ojai bored. The other G-boy's couldn't help but sinker also.

            "Well I guess that's one game we won't be playing any more huh?" Duo said. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

            "Well then lets play a different game." Usagi said cheerily.

            "I'm' almost afraid to ask but what game Usagi?" Trowa asked. Usagi grinned.

            "TRUTH OR DARE!" Usagi shouted followed by 5 loud thumps. 

**********************************

Clare: Well we're going to stop it here.

Amt: We have some really cool ideas for the next chapter!

Clare: Yeah and well get the next chap out ASAP!

Mat: Till then…

Clare & Mat: JE!


	11. Chapter 10: A Truth or Dare Disaster For...

Clare: We have returned with chapter 10!

Mat: So enjoy it or else!

Clare: *Whack's Mat* Ignore him! Any way here is the vote pole:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 13 (Looks like it might be Hiiro!)

Usagi/ Duo- 7 (Alight a change!)

Usagi/ Quatre- 7(Q-man's getting more! Alright!)

Usagi/ Trowa- 11 (Come on people! Just 3 more and He'll win!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 6 (Wu-man got more votes!)

_Last time:_ _"Well then lets play a different game." Usagi said cheerily._

_ "I'm' almost afraid to ask but what game Usagi?" Trowa asked. Usagi grinned._

_ "TRUTH OR DARE!" Usagi shouted followed by 5 loud thumps. _

*************************************************

                                                            Untitled

                                    Chapter 10: A Truth or Dare Disaster For SOS

            The G-boys got up from their places on the floor and stared at Usagi.

            "And this is the girl that was just in shock." Hiiro mumbled. Duo grinned evilly as he got an idea.

            "Ok Usa we'll play, ONLY if you go FIRST." Usagi pouted but nodded.

            "Alright, hold on a minute while I consult with my partners in crime err my partners. Hehe!" Duo huddled with the rest of the guys and you could hear whispering but you couldn't make out any words. Then they broke and surrounded Usagi. Usagi gulped at the grins on the pilot's faces.

            "Alright Usa truth or dare?" Hiiro asked. Once again Usagi gulped.

            "Ahh dare?" If possible the boys grins widened.

            "Alright we dare you to cut Relena's hair, change the color of her school uniform, and put clown make up on her. And she never looks in a mirror so you don't have to worry about that." Trowa explained.

            "Umm...o-ok. When do I start?" 

            "Tonight when Relena goes to sleep." Quatre said. Usagi nodded.

******************Hell a.k.a Relena's room

            "*Yawn* Time for my beauty sleep." Relena stretched and slipped into her bed. Within a matter of minutes she was asleep. She never knew of the presence of an intruder.

***********School

            The Usagi and the G-boys were standing in the hall waiting for Relena. After a bit you could hear giggling and laughing. The group looked up from their conversation to look at the approaching Relena who looked quite confused. The g-boys had to hold in their laughs. There was Relena Peacecraft, 'Queen of the world', with the right side of her head shaved bald, the middle of her head was cut short like a boys and the left side was left long. Her school uniform (witch she never looks at just throws on) shirt was puke green and her skirt was maroon with specks of black. Her face was painted all white with her painted mouth have in a smile half in a frown, one eye was painted in a gray triangle and the other in a hot pink. And she had no eyebrows.

            "HIIIIIIIRRROOOOO!" She screeched. Before she could reach them Usagi stepped in front of him holding a full body mirror. The next thing you heard was an eardrum-busting scream. After opening their eyes the g-boys noticed Relena starring at her reflection in shock. She was fingering her head and cloths. Soon she burst into tears and ran. The whole school burst into laughs.

            "Way to go Usagi!" Was heard all over the place. The g-boys (Yes ALL of them) were on the floor laughing their butts off.

            "Oh man Usa that was great!" They all said. Usagi bowed.

            "Thank you. I am after all the Truth or dare master."

            "Yes Usagi I must admit you are." Wufei said. (OMG! He didn't call her woman! *Faints from shock*)

            "Well let's get to class." The group then walked into their first class.

*****************

Clare: LMAO! That was great!

Mat: Yeah! Man Relena will be scarred for life!

Clare: Aww poor Relena. I almost feel sorry for her.

Mat: ………

Clare: I said almost.

Mat: Right. Until next time..

Clare & Mat: JE NE!


	12. Chapter 11: The Fun's Over

Clare: We're just going to give you the vote pole and be done with it so you can read this chappie. The vote pole it as follows:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 13 (Looks like it might be Hiiro!)

Usagi/ Duo- 7 (Alight a change!)

Usagi/ Quatre- 7(Q-man's getting more! Alright!)

Usagi/ Trowa- 11 (Come on people! Just 3 more and He'll win!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 6 (Wu-man got more votes!)

PS Warning this chapter is going to be REALLY short! But don't worry because that means more chapter out in a day!

****************************

_Last time: "Oh man Usa that was great!" They all said. Usagi bowed._

_ "Thank you. I am after all the Truth or dare master."_

_ "Yes Usagi I must admit you are." Wufei said. (OMG! He didn't call her woman! *Faints from shock*)_

_ "Well let's get to class." The group then walked into their first class._

*******************************************

Untitled

                                                Chapter 11: The Fun's Over

            After school the 6 pack (As they have been labeled by the whole school) were celebrating at a nearby café.

            "Man Usagi we should have gotten pictures!" Duo complained. Usagi smirked over her milk shake.

            "You didn't?!" Duo said happily. 

            "Even better Duo." The boys looked at her. Usagi reached into her purse and pulled out a…videotape!

            "I have it all right here. In color and everything."

            "ALRIGHT! GO USAGI!" Duo shouted. They all laughed(Everyone is over Hiiro actually laughing by now)

            After about 20 more minutes at the café the group left to Usagi and Hiiro's dorm, where they spent most of their time now a days. 

            "I'm going to go change guys." Usagi said walking into her room. The guys spread out across the main room. Just as Duo was going to comment on the day's events a scream came from Usagi's room. All 5 of them jumped up from their seats and dashed to Usagi's room. Hiiro kicked down the door and ran in followed by the rest of them. Their in front of them was Usagi slumped ageist the wall blood trickling from her head. Trowa walked up to her and picked up a piece of paper. Duo checked for a pulse and gladly found one. Trowa opened the paper and read it. Quatre walked up to him.

            "What does it say Trowa?" Instead of answering the blond boy Trowa handed the paper to him. Quatre's eyes widened as he read the note.

            "Quatre?" Hiiro asked.

            "Beware it has started." Quatre showed them the note. It was spelled in….blood. And it was Usagi's.

*****************

Clare: Dun dun DUUNNNN!

Mat: Spooky. and that's chapter 11.

Clare: Chapter 12 will be out later today. So Till then..

Mat & Clare: Je.


	13. Chapter 12: The Chapter in witch I can’t...

Clare: Well here's the next Chapter!

Mat: Yep! Also these little author's notes at the beginning will be getting shorter.

Clare: Yep. So here's the pole:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 13 (Oh! Trowa's beating him by one point!)

Usagi/ Duo- 7 (Well he's tied with Quatre)

Usagi/ Quatre- 7(See above note.)

Usagi/ Trowa- 14 (Alright! Finally someone that's not Hiiro is winning!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 6 (Sorry Wu-man!)

PS: You have still have till the next chapter to vote! So vote soon! Especially if you don't want a Hiiro Usagi fic!

_Last time:_ _ "What does it say Trowa?" Instead of answering the blond boy Trowa handed the paper to him. Quatre's eyes widened as he read the note._

_ "Quatre?" Hiiro asked._

_ "Beware it has started." Quatre showed them the note. It was spelled in…blood. And it was Usagi's._

*********************

                                                            Untitled

                                    Chapter 12:Another Attempt On Usagi's Life

            "Who would do this? I mean we all know that ghosts don't exist." Duo said watching Wufei wrap Usagi's head.

            "Hn, whoever did this will pay." Hiiro said while watching Wufei also.

            "Well we need to find a way to watch her at all times."

            "Your right Winner. We'll do it in shifts. I'll watch her for the first 2 hours. Then Maxwell, third Yui, fourth Winner, and then Barton." They each gave a nod signaling their agreement. Everyone but Wufei left the room. Wufei looked at Usagi and brushed back her bangs.

            "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." He mumbled.

****************Out in the main room

            "What kind of sicko would want to kill such a sweet girl like Usagi?" Quatre wondered out loud.

            "Well who ever it is the bastard is going to pay." Hiiro said and Trowa nodded in agreement. **'Who ever did that to Usa I will get revenge.' **Trowa thought to himself. But he was not the only one thinking this. The same thought was running through Hiiro's head.

*********4 Hours later

            "Ugh." Usagi moaned. She opened her eyes and meet the worried gaze of Duo.

            "Are you ok?"

            "other than the pounding headache I'm fine thank you Duo." Usagi started to sit up.

            "Where do you think your going?"

            "I am going to get some aspirin. Is that alright with you?" Duo put his hand behind his head and chuckled. Usagi rolled her eyes and stood up proceeding to walk out the door. As she reached the main room she looked around at all the glum faces.

            "Jeez what's with all the glum looks?" as she said this all 4 head's in the room snapped towered her direction. She walked over to them and sat in-between Hiiro and Trowa.

            "Usagi did you ever see the person that attacked you?" Usagi scrunched her forehead thinking.

            "All I tell was that it was a male. So I guess the ghosts thing was a set up?" Trowa nodded.

            "And we will find out who it is and destroy him." Hiiro commented.

            "Hiiro, not destroy. make him suffer. Put him away." Everyone smirked and nodded on agreement that that's what they would do.

            "Mission accepted."

***********************

Clare: That's it for chapter 12!

Mat: hope you enjoyed it! Until the next chapter…

Clare & Mat: JE NE!


	14. Chapter 13: We’re getting closer

Mat: We're just going to give to the pole and be done with it.

Clare: So here it is:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 17 (Hiiro and Trowa are tied!!)

Usagi/ Duo- 7 (Well he's tied with Quatre)

Usagi/ Quatre- 8(Alright! Go Quatre!)

Usagi/ Trowa- 17 (Oh man this is goanna be close!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 7 (Sorry Wu-man! Your tied with Maxwell!)

_Last time: "Hiiro, not destroy. Make him suffer. Put him away." Everyone smirked and nodded on agreement that that's what they would do._

_ "Mission accepted."_

*************************

                                                            Untitled

                                                Chapter 13: We're getting closer

            "So lets put our clues together. We know that the killer is a male thanks to Usa, and now we know that the Oji board was a set up. Now we just need to find out _who_." duo said. The group was sitting in the main room of the dorm. It was 12:00 at night and they were making a list of clues. Usagi was leaning on Hiiro fast asleep.

            "Also one of us, or all of us, need to be with Usagi 24/7." Trowa said. The group nodded in agreement all of them looking at Usagi. Hiiro stood careful not to wake Usagi and picked her up. He carried her to her room and after a few minutes walked back out.

            'One of you watch her. I'm going out for a bit." Hiiro walked out of the dorm not waiting for an answer.

            "I'll watch her. It is my turn after all." Quatre said and stood. He walked to Usagi's room door and dissappered into the room. The g-boys sat in silence for a few minutes until Quatre ran out of the room.

            "Guy's something's wrong with Usagi!" At that one comment all 5 boys ran into the room. They watched as Usagi started shaking violently. She was moaning as if in extreme pain. Then with one ear-piercing scream she stopped. Trowa looked at her then walked over to her. He felt for a pulse. 

            "Guys call an ambulance she's not breathing!"

*************

Clare: This would be a good place to stop it…

READERS: NOOOOOOO!

Clare: *Shrugged* ok. On with the Fic!

*******************

            Trowa immediately started CPR. Duo ran to call 911.

            "Come on Usagi breath! Breath damn it!" Duo came back in the room and announced that the ambulance would be there soon. Just as Trowa was going to continue with the CPR Usagi gasped bring oxygen into her lungs. She coughed a couple of times then opened her eyes.

            "Usagi are you ok?" Trowa asked. Usagi nodded weakly. Hiiro walked in followed by paramedics.

            "What happened?" He asked looking worriedly at Usagi. Everyone looked at her.

            "He got to me in my dreams. Where none of you can protect me."

**********************

Clare: Well that's it for this chapter!

Mat: Get your votes in soon or well have to kill someone off!

Clare: Don't listen to that baka! But please do get your vote in soon!

Mat & Clare: JE!


	15. IMPROTANT! YOU MUST READ!!

Clare: Sorry to all those people who didn't want a Usagi/ Hiiro story. But it looks like that's what its goanna be. How about this: We make a Trowa and Usagi alternate ending? If you like that idea review and tell us! Till then JE NE!

PS We had a question about the tiger. Umm… I guess we forgot about him. Lets just say that he lives with Dr. J

PPS: If you don't want us to stop the voting then Tell us in a review. Thankies! Clare out!

The winner of the vote is Usagi/ Hiiro with 30 votes

In second place are Trowa and Usagi with 25 votes

In tied with third place are Usagi/ Duo, and Usagi/ Wufei with 7 votes each.

And in last place is Usagi/ Quatre with 9 votes. Sorry Q-man!


	16. Chapter 14: Stopping the killer one way

Clare: We're back with another chapter!

Mat: Yeah and that note we got a good point. WE WILL CONTINUE THE VOTING!

Clare: *Listens to the clapping* and mat you don't have to yell it like that

Well here's the next chapter.

Mat: heh I know but I wanted to make a point. Anyway the pole is the same as the last 'chapter'

_Last time:_ _"Usagi are you ok?" Trowa asked. Usagi nodded weakly. Hiiro walked in followed by paramedics.___

_ "What happened?" He asked looking worriedly at Usagi. Everyone looked at her.___

_ "He got to me in my dreams. Where none of you can protect me."___

*************************

                                                                        Untitled

                                                Chapter 14: Stopping the killer one way

            Usagi was now resting while the boys got the results from one of the paramedics.

            "So what I'm trying to tell you is that somehow she was killed in her dreams. Have you ever heard of dream walkers [1]?" The boys nodded.

            "Well I guess that her killer is one of them. And there's only one way to stop them, and you know what that is." (Don't worry that will come later in the chapter) The boys nodded once again and with that the paramedic left.

            "So now what are we going to do? If we can't protect her while she's sleeping how do we protect her?" Duo asked thoroughly confused, and pissed.

            "We can't keep her awake. She needs sleep." Quatre pointed out.

            "Remember what the paramedic said. There is a way to stop them. All we have to do is give her a potion. And I know where to get it." Hiiro said.

            "Well what are you waiting for?! Go get it!" Duo shouted. Hiiro nodded.

            "Barton come with me." And with that Hiiro and Trowa walked out of the dorm.

************55 minutes later

            The door opened and 3 people walked in. Hiiro, Trowa and another person. The third figure looked to be women around the age of 30. Hiiro led the women into Usagi's room while Trowa went to the rest of the boys.

            "Who's that Barton?"  Wufei asked.

            "That is the woman that can keep the dream walker out of Usa's dreams." hey all nodded and waited for Hiiro and the woman to come back out.

            After 10 long minutes Hiiro walked out followed by the lady.

            "So did it work?"  The woman nodded.

            "She doesn't speak Duo. And Usagi is sleeping like a baby." Hiiro turned to the woman and thanked her. She nodded and left.

            "Now what?"

            "We wait."

*****************************

Clare: There's chapter 14!

Mat: And remember you still have a chance to vote!!

Clare: yes we know this was a short chapter but we wanted to get it out.

Mat: Until the next chapter…

Clare & Mat: JE!

[1] A dream walker is something we made up. They can enter your dreams and do anything to you. Anything they do to you in your dream happens in realty.  Example) if they stab you in your dreams your stabbed in reality. If they kill you your killed in reality. Get it? Got it? Good! JE!


	17. Chapter 15: One Clue Closer

Clare: Oh…My…God! We broke 100!!! You really like this story that much?

Mat: Well we hope you do and will stick around for the rest.

Clare Yep.Well here's the pole:

Usagi/ Hiiro- 34(Trowa's ahead by one point again!)

Usagi/ Duo- 8 (Still tied with Wufei.)

Usagi/ Quatre- 10 (Go Quatre!)

Usagi/ Trowa- 35 (Alright! Trowa's winning!)

Usagi/ Wufei- 8 (Sorry Wu-man! Your tied with Maxwell!)

Clare: Enjoy this chappie!

PSsince there is something wrong with out 'tab' key the way out talking situation will be seat up differently. 

_"blah"_=Talking

**'blah'**=Thinking

_Last time:_ _"She doesn't speak Duo. And Usagi is sleeping like a baby." Hiiro turned to the woman and thanked her. She nodded and left._

_ "Now what?"_

_ "We wait."_

_*****************_

  Untitled

                                    Chapter 15: One Clue Closer

      Quatre looked at the clock on the TV and red the neon numbers. 2:00.

 _"Thank god we don't have school tomorrow."_ he mumbled. Each of the g-boys were

doing their own thing. Hiiro was typing on his laptop, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were

watching TV and Trowa was reading something. All was quite until the slight creak of a

door. All 5 heads turned to the direction of Usagi's door. There with her hair cascading

down her back and clad in pants and a sweatshirt was Usagi.

_ "What? And don't tell me I should be resting I've done enough of that lately."_ Quatre

closed his slightly open mouth and blushed. She walked over to them and sat on the floor

next to duo since the couch and two armchairs were taken. _"Anyone hungry 'cause I am_

_oh and I got a better look at who my 'killer' is. So who's up for some food?"_ As she

stood up and walked to the kitchen Hiiro grabbed her wrist as she passed him. _"Nice try_

_Usagi but did you really think we'd miss that?" _Usagi sighed and shook her head.__

_"Well ?Care to tell us?" _Hiiro asked letting go of her wrist. _"Well I have a hunch on who_

_it is and I can't believe I looked him over. I think it may be Mamo-baka. Since the person_

_had black hair, but his eyes were glowing red. And he said one thing to me."_ By now she

had all of the g-boys attentions._ "What did he say Usagi?" _Quatre asked. _"He said and I_

_quote 'Mine'." _ Usagi visibly cringed when she said that. _"Well now we have a suspect._

_Now all we need is the evidence." _ Trowa pointed out. _"That's true Trowa. but like I said_

_I'm hungry so who wants so food?" _Duo's hand shot up into the air first and the rest just

nodded in agreement. Unknown to them Usagi grinned. **'Like putty in my hands. They**

**have no idea what I have planned.'**

*****************10-20 minutes later

_"ok the food's done!" _Usagi called from the kitchen. The boys stood from where they

were sitting, walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Duo's mouth was watering

looking at all the food and watching Usagi pile more on. _"Ok dig in." _Usagi sat down and put some food on her plate. _"As always Usa this is delicious!"_ Duo commented._ "Thanks Duo." _Usagi smirked as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her spoon. _"I hope you boys like to clean."_ Usagi mumbled. _"What was that U-" _Trowa  never got to finish his sentence as a spoon full of mashed potatoes hit him in the eye. Usagi burst out laughing and the rest couldn't help but snicker. Trowa whipped them off and looked calmly at Usagi. He scooped up a hand full of potatoes and looked at Usagi.  _"You wouldn't Trowa!" _She said. Trowa smirked and threw them at her. Usagi grabbed the person closest to her and put him in front of her, and the potatoes landed on him. Unfortunately that person was Hiiro. Usagi and the other's burst out laughing at him. _"I'm soo sorry Hiiro!" _ Hiiro whipped his face and looked at her. _"I'm sure you are Usa." _Hiiro grabbed one of the pie's that were on the table and put his hand behind Usagi's head. _"Hiiro please.." _Usagi never finished as the pie came crashing onto her face. Usagi licked her lips. _"Mmm...cheery. My favorite." _By now Duo was laughing his butt off. Usagi smirked and picked up a bowl of spaghetti, topped with meatballs and sauce. She walked up to him and held the bowl above his head. _"Hay Duo." _Duo looked up at the bowl and was about to say something but Usagi had overturned the bowl onto his head. Duo's eyes widened with shock. _"That's it! You're going to pay for that Usa!" _Duo picked up another pie and threw it at Usagi. She ducked and the pie hit Wufei right in the face. _"Maxwell!" _Wufei growled and picked up a hand full of jell-o and threw it at him. Duo ducked and the jell-o hit Quatre. _"Food fight!"_  Usagi yelled. and thus a blur of hands grabbing food and throwing it at people commenced. 

****************30 minutes and a messy kitchen later

The group were sitting in chairs laughing at the after math of the food fight. _"Well that was fun." _Usagi commented. They all nodded in agreement. _"Now who's going to clean up first?"_ Quatre asked. With that one comment the scraping of chairs and the pounding of feet was herd followed by the slam of a door. _"Come on Usagi! Let one of us in first! You'll take forever!" _Duo complained. _"Sorry Duo I got here first. And you should have known not to put food in my hair!" _Each one of them groaned and stood in a line waiting for their turn.

By the time Usagi was out of the shower he food on the G-boys was dried and stuck to their skin. After they were all done they sat in the main room watching movies. _"Well tonight was fun."_ Usagi said resting her head on the arm of the couch. And thus ends the night for the G-boys and Usagi.


	18. Voting is done

Clare here. The voting is now closed! (For real this time) We will have the next chapter out later today (1-8-02). So until hen see ya!

Tied in 3rd place are Quatre, Duo, and Wufei With 21 votes each

In 2nd place is Hiiro with 63 votes.

An in first place with 65 votes is TROWA! 

See ya in the next chapter of Untitled!  
  



	19. Chapter 16: What to do, What to do

Mat: Were back with the next chapter!

Clare: Yep. And yes we will make and alternate ending for Hiiro. And this is how were going to do it…

Mat: *Cover's Clare's mouth with his hand* Shh! We don't want them to know yet!

Clare: *Giggles* oops. I forgot. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

_Last Time:_ _By the time Usagi was out of the shower he food on the G-boys was dried and stuck to their skin. After they were all done they sat in the main room watching movies. "Well tonight was fun." Usagi said resting her head on the arm of the couch. And thus ends the night for the G-boys and Usagi._

***********************************************************

                                                            Untitled

                                    Chapter 16: What to do, What to do

            It was 12:00 in the afternoon before any of the gundam pilots were up (including Usagi). Duo was sprawled out on the couch, Wufei was curled up in one of the arm chairs, Quatre was in a sleeping bag on the floor and so was Trowa, Usagi was in her room, and Hiiro was in his room.

The fist to wake was Usagi. She stretched and walked to her closet. Shifting through her closet she came to a decision on what to wear. It was black leather pants, a black shirt that tied around the neck showing off her back and had no sleeves. Along with that she chose black gloves that were hooked on her middle finger to keep them on. 

After she dressed she walked out of her room stepping over the bodies that were on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen. She was still tired so she decided to make something simple. Eggs and bacon. 

The smell of the cooking food aroused the others from their sleep. The first to enter the kitchen was Duo, followed by Trowa, then Quatre, Wufei, and lastly Hiiro. All five boys were still tired. 

An echo of 'morning Usa's rang through the kitchen.

"Morning boys." Usagi said cheerfully and set the food on the table. After looking at the boys faces Usagi started a pot of coffee.

************10 minutes and 4 cups of coffee later

            "So what shall we do today?" Usagi asked oblivious of the stares she was receiving. **_'_Why the hell is she wearing _that._ It's so…damn she's hot!'** Went through the G-boys heads.

            "Well we already did the fair, a food fight, truth or dare, Ojai board, so what should we do?" Quatre rattled off what they had done already. All six sat in silence, thinking.

            "We could go shopping!" all of the G-boys faces vaulted.

            "SHOPPING?! Usagi I will do no such thing!" Wufei yelled. Usagi smirked.

            "It's either that or you guys sparring with me." Usagi stated. They all sighed. They would NEVER spar with Usagi again. They remembered the last time they did that.

**************_Flash back_

_            "Come on you sissies! Who's goanna fight me first!" Usagi was in her training gi looking form one guys to the other._

_            "fine I'll fight you first onna.(this is before Wufei started calling her Usagi)" Usagi smirked._

_            "I knew there was at least one of you with guts in this group. Although I expected it to be either Wufei, Hiiro or Trowa." Wufei walked onto the mats ands slipped into a fighting stance, as did Usagi. (Clare: Since I'm writing this part I don't feel like going into details. use your imagination) 4 minutes later Wufei limped off the mat holding his back from where Usagi had kicked him._

_            "Ok whose my next victim err partner?" Hiiro stepped forward._

_            "Ahh, alright silent boy. Lets roll." 5 minutes later Hiiro walked off the mat with a slightly swelling ankle and a few bruises._

_            "Who's next?" Duo stepped forward._

_            "Ok pretty boy, lets rumble." 4 minutes later Duo dragged himself off the mat moaning in 'pain'._

_            next Trowa stepped forward. Once again it only took 4 to 5 minutes until he too was out of the game._

_            "I think I'll just pass Usagi." Usagi stood straight._

_            "Ok Quatre. I couldn't hurt you anyway."_

***********************_End Flashback_

            They couldn't move for 3 days. They all sighed.

            "Alright Usa we'll go shopping with you." Usagi squealed in delight and hugged each one of them.

            "This is going to be fun!"

************************************

Clare: Good place to stop it ne?

Mat: *mumbles* no.

Clare: Too bad! It'll keep you coming back!

Mat: Like that's a problem. Anywho until the next chapter…

Clare & Mat: JE NE! 


	20. Chapter 17: A shopping disaster

Clare: Were back with the next chapter!

Mat: Yes we are.

Clare: Before we start the next chapter I'm going to answer **Blue Moon's** question. We would put the sailor scouts into the fic but that would be too many people to handle. Were known by our friends that if we have a story with too many characters then we'll never finish it.

Mat: So the answer to your question is, No the sailor scouts will not be in the story. And as for your other one, well you have to stick around to find out.

Clare: So enough chit chat, on with the Fic!

_Last time:_ _"Alright Usa we'll go shopping with you." Usagi squealed in delight and hugged each one of them.___

_ "This is going to be fun!"_

                                                            Untitled

                                    Chapter 17: A shopping disaster

            15 minutes later all 6 of them were ready to go. Usagi stood by the door waiting for the rest of the guys to get ready.

            "Ok everybody ready?" Murmurs came from the group. Usagi smiled.

            "Ok then let's go!" Usagi grabbed Trowa and Hiiro's hand and pulled them out the door.

            They took Usagi's new car and headed toward the mall.

*********************_Mall Entrance_

            They pilled out of the car and walked inside the mall. For a weekend it wasn't very crowed.

            "So were too first?" Trowa asked reluctantly. No one was expecting the answer they got.

            "We're going to the weaponry store. I need some things." They all nodded and followed her to a store called Arm's and More.

            When they entered a man walked up to them. The man had a big gut and was bald with a _very_ bad comb over.

            "Hello there how can I help you?" 

            "We'll just look thanks. If we need you we'll call." Usagi said walking over to the daggers.

            The 6 of them spread throughout the store looking at this and that. Hiiro was the first to buy his things. 

            Hiiro bought a gun that was silver with a gold rim, and ammo for it. Wufei was next in line, to bye his things.

            Wufei bought a simple gold dagger and some ammo for his gun in his dorm. Next up was Quatre who bought a small dagger too keep in his sock. After Quatre Trowa bought his things. Trowa got a gun much like Hiiro's and ammo for it also. Duo was next. He bought a small dagger to keep in his jacket. The came Usagi.

            Usagi walked up to the counter and set her things down on it. She had a breast dagger, which goes in her shirt held by her bra, she bought a small gun which was held in her coat, and ammo for it. The last thing she bought was a 67 revolver.

            After paying for things the group headed out.

            "So now where are we going?" Duo asked putting his dagger inside of his jacket.

            "I was thinking that we could go to a music store. I want to look at key boards." Usagi said. The group agreed and they walked to the nearest Music store called Pianos and More. 

            After about 10 minutes of looking around Usagi found what she was looking for and made arrangements to have it delivered to her dorm.

            "Alright boys you pick the stores now." Before any of the G-boys could answer a shot rang through the mall. Screaming followed and people ran. Usagi looked down at where her hands were holding her stomach. Her hands were covered in her blood.

            "Aww shit." She cursed before falling to the ground.

*****************************

Clare: NOOOO! Usagi!!

Mat: Clare relax. Remember she doesn't die in this fic.

Clare: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Mat: *Sweat drops*

Clare: Anyway if you want the next chapter out soon review! It's not that hard1 All you do id click that thing at the bottom of you screen that says 'Submit Review' and that's all.

Mat: Flame us if you want! just review!

Clare & Mat: JE!


	21. Chapter 18: The Last Clue

Clare: We're back with another chapter!

Mat: So enjoy it or else!

Clare: Like that's a problem huh? So we're goanna shut our pie holes and get on with the fic!

~…~ Voices in the  head

_Last time: "Alright boys you pick the stores now." Before any of the G-boys could answer a shot rang through the mall. Screaming followed and people ran. Usagi looked down at where her hands were holding her stomach. Her hands were covered in her blood.___

_ "Aww shit." She cursed before falling to the ground_

********************************************

                                                            Untitled

                                                Chapter 18: The Last Clue

            The G-boys were all sitting in Usagi's hospital room. She had her eyes closed in sleep. Her breathing was soft and a bit shallow. **'Come on Usa! You can't die! I love you too much!' **Hiiro's eyes widened.** 'Where the hell did that come from?!' ** ~You know you really do love her. you just don't want to admit it.~  **'For once I agree with you.' **Hiiro smiled to him self, and continued to watch Usagi.

            Unknown to Hiiro and the others Trowa was having the same thoughts. **'Usagi, do you have any idea what you've done to me?' **~Face it pal, you love it. You love having the feeling of love.~ Trowa grinned. **"I think your right.'  **~Damn straight!~

            None of the G-boys notices that Usagi's hand was clutching something.

            Usagi started to stir and the G-boys watched her intently.

            "Arg my fucking head." The boys couldn't help but laugh a bit at her little out burst. Slowly Usagi opened her eyes.

            "Hay Usagi. Feeling any better?" Duo asked walking up to her bed. Usagi blinked clearing her vision.

            "guess so." Usagi looked down at her hand and lifted it and opened her clamped fingers. They all looked in her palm curiously.

            "Hay Usa-Chan what's that?" Duo pointed to the small bag in the middle of her palm.

            "It's our last clue to this fucked up mystery." She replied.

            "Care to elaborate?" Hiiro asked. Usagi opened the bag and dumped its contents onto her palm. Inside of her hand was a medium sized gold bullet.

            "And how does this solve the mystery?" Wufei asked.

            "As you can see it's a gold bullet. And as you may think that its painted but it's not. It's 100% gold." Trowa shrugged.

            "So what? So it's gold. Big deal that doesn't solve anything." Usagi smirked.

            "Well that's where you're wrong Trowa-kun. There are only 2 bullets like this. And both are owned by the same person."

            "So who is this person." Quatre asked.

            "Mamoru Chiba." (Oh come on. It couldn't have been that hard to figure out right?)

            "You mean that jackass that we beat at the fair?" Usagi nodded.

            "Mamoru was and still is a greedy man. He wants anything of a great value."

            "But Usagi you can't prove that it's his. After all it could have been stolen." Hiiro pointed out. Once again Usagi smirked.

            "Ahh but I can Hiiro-kun, but I can. Mamoru was not stupid. He always managed to either put his entails or his full name on anything like this. And in this case he had his initials engraved in it, and one other thing that can prove it was him."

            "Well what's the other thing?" Quatre asked. Usagi lifted the bulled out of her hand and gave it to Quatre, who inspected it.

            "Oh I see."

            "What? What is it?" Quatre passed the bullet around while Usagi explained.

            "Not only was Mamoru greedy but he was also sick. As you can tell the tip is stained with blood. But it's not mine from when I was shot earlier or it would have come off when the doctors washed it off for me. The blood is Mamoru's. And his initials are on one side of it."

            "but why would someone stain their possessions with their own blood?" Trowa asked sickened as he handed the bullet back to Usagi who took it from him.

            "He wasn't stupid. He knew the possibility of it being stolen, so her made sure that if it was he could prove it was his. So now that I've explained this what are we going to do about it?" The gang smirked. Hiiro was the first to reply.

            "First I'm going to kick his sorry ass."

            "Followed by me." Trowa.

            "Then were going to scare the shit out of him." Duo.

            "And then…" Wufei

            "We're going to put him behind bars for life." Quatre. Usagi smirked.

            "Alright. So do we have our selves a deal?" Usagi said putting her fist out. The boys grinned and they each put their hands on one another's.

            "DEAL!"

************************

Clare: Cool chapter huh!

Mat: Well we hope you liked it.

Clare: So who knew it was Mamo-baka the whole time? *Watches reader's raise their hands* Well I guess it really wasn't a mystery at all was it?

mat: Even if you did know we still hope you like this chapter, and if you didn't even better!

Clare: Well until we return

Mat & Clare: JE!


	22. Chapter 19: Welcome Back Usagi

Clare: We're back with chapter 19!

Mat: So enjoy it or else!

Clare: I think you've had too much sugar Mat.

Mat: Naw! I'm fine!

Clare: Oook whatever. Anyway here's the next part.

_Last Time:_ _"Alright. So do we have our selves a deal?" Usagi said putting her fist out. The boys grinned and they each put their hands on one another's.___

_ "DEAL!"_

*********************************

                                                                        Untitled

                                                Chapter 19: Welcome Home Usagi

It was 3 week's after they had made the deal and Usagi was able to go home.

Trowa and Hiiro both walked into Usagi's hospital room.

            "Hi guys! Where's everyone else?" 

            "They had something to finish up so we came to get you." Usagi just shrugged and smiled.

            "Well then lets go! I can't stand this place any longer." Both Trowa and Hiiro snickered and walked out of the room with Usagi

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            "So Usagi do you feel any better?" Trowa asked while Hiiro unlocked the dorm door.

            "Yeah." All 3 of them walked into the room and Trowa went to turn on the lights.

            "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME USAGI!" Usagi jumped as the gundam pilots and a few other people stood in front of a table filled with sweets and smiled happily at her.

            "Wow!" Was all Usagi could say. Each of the G-boys came up and hugged Usagi.

            "Welcome back Usa-Chan!"

            "Good to have to back Usagi." Usagi laughed and hugged them all.

            "Thanks guys! This is great! What a way to come home!" Usagi looked around the room. Streamers were decorating the whit main room with blue's, purples, and yellows.  A big 'Welcome Home' sigh hung over that table that had been seat up.

            Usagi felt something rub against her leg and she looked down to Jake.

            "Hi Jake! How's living with Dr. J?" The tiger purred and nuzzled legs.  Usagi laughed and went to sit down with Jake in tow. 

            During the party they played different games and watched the movie of Relena's new look.

            "I still think that was the best truth or dare game I've ever played!" Duo said. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

            After about 3 hours of partying the people started to leave and the only ones left were the G-boys and Usagi.

            "Well shall we clean up?" All 6 sighed and started to clean.

**********************

            "There. Good as new." Usagi said surveying their work. The all walked back to the main room and took seats. Usagi and Hiiro in the arms chairs, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei on the couch, and Duo on the floor.

            "So, and I don't mean to put a damper on the mood but, how are were going to get Mamoru in jail if we don't know where he is?" Quatre said.

            "Well Quatre-chan what do you think I did while I was in the hospital? Be a good girl and not hack into files and stuff I wasn't supposed to do? I don't think so! Since I had my laptop, and thanks Duo for brining it to me, I did some research. It turns out that Mamoru has taken a little vacation thinking me dead. Well I have a surprise planned for him. So who would like to know it?" 5 hands shot up into the air.

            "Alright this is what were going to do…"

******************************************

Clare: Oh a CLIFFY!

Mat: I wonder what the plan is?

Clare: Well if you want to know then you just have to review and stick around! 

Mat: I think I can do that. how about you readers? *watched readers nod* Ok

Clare: Well until we update next JE!

Mat: JE NE!


	23. Chapter 20: Running

Clare: We're soooo sorry!

Mat: Yeah sorry we didn't get this out sooner.

Clare: So we're going to shut our mouths and give you the next chapter!

Mat: And this is a relatively short chapter. We hope to have the chapter out sooner since it's coming to the end.

_Last Time:_ _It turns out that Mamoru has taken a little vacation thinking me dead. Well I have a surprise planned for him. So who would like to know it?" 5 hands shot up into the air._

_*************************************_

                                                            Untitled

                                                Chapter 20: Running

            Usagi ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She never bothered to look back. She knew they'd be following her. She tripped scraping her knee on the hard concrete. She could hear the pounding of feet. Usagi scrambled to her feet and ran once more.

            They turned on her. It turns out that she was their mission all along. Usagi felt like crying but she didn't. She kept running. _'**Maybe Mamoru will take me back. After all her only wanted me dead because he couldn't have me.' **_Usagi looked at a street sign. **_'Almost there keep it up Usagi!'_**  

            She stopped in front of a hotel.

            "This way! There she is!" Usagi gasped. **_'No time to think Usagi! Just go in there and ask him to take you back!' _**Usagi pushed open the doors and ran in. She ran up to the receptionist.

            "Is a Mamoru Chiba here?" The woman looked up from her papers.

            "Yes. Are you family?" Usagi nodded. The doors to the hotel swung open.

            "He's in room 253 second floor." Usagi thanked her and ran to an elevator. She jammed the button and it open before they could get her. 

            Usagi sighed in relief. She was safe for now. The doors opened and Usagi rushed out of them.

            "253, 253, 253." she chanted until she came to the door.

            She pounded on the door until it opened.

            "USAKO!" Usagi jumped up and clung to Mamoru.

            "I'm so sorry Mamo-Chan! I should have seen it before! You're the only one for me! Please take me back!" Mamoru grinned to himself.

            "Of coarse Usako! But do you forgive me for shooting you? I was jealous." Usagi kisses him and after a few minutes pulled away.

            "Well that answers my question." Mamoru closed the door behind them and walked Usagi in the room.

            "Come on Usako sleep then we'll talk in the morning." Usagi nodded and crawled into the bed with Mamoru. (Fully clothed!!!)

*******************************

Clare: We told you it was a sort chapter!

Mat: But don't worry we'll have the next chapter out tomorrow!

Clare: Till then…

Mat & Clare: JE!


	24. Chapter 21: What's Going on?!

Clare: hay peeps!

Mat: Sorry about the wait.

Clare: Yeah, we started our second fic, Love is a weakness! Isn't It?, anyway,, enjoy this chapter!

~*~*~*~ = Sean change.

_Last time: "Of coarse Usako! But do you forgive me for shooting you? I was jealous." Usagi kisses him and after a few minutes pulled away._

_ "Well that answers my question." Mamoru closed the door behind them and walked Usagi in the room._

_ "Come on Usako sleep then we'll talk in the morning." Usagi nodded and crawled into the bed with Mamoru. (Fully clothed!!!)_

**********************************************

                                                                        Untitled

                                                            Chapter 21: What's going on?!

            Usagi woke to the sun in her eyes. She yawned and stretched and as she did the arms around her waist tightened their grip. Usagi's eyes widened, then she smiled as she remembered what happened last night.

            At that memory she frowned. **_'How could they? I trusted them! And then I find out that I was their mission! And how could Hiiro-kun and Trowa-kun do that do me?_**' Usagi once again felt like crying but managed to hold them back.

            Usagi slipped from the bed after prying the arms from her, and walked to the window. **_'Well at least Mamoru took me back like I knew he would. But now what do I do? I can't leave. The Gundam pilots will surly be waiting for me in the lobby. If only I didn't leave my weapons in the dorm. Damn it!' _**Usagi sighed and went to take a shower.

            "When she came out from the bathroom Mamoru was dressed and drinking a cup of coffee while reading the news paper.

            "Morning Mamo." Mamoru looked up from the paper and smiled.

            "Morning to you too Usako. How did you sleep?" Usagi smiled sweetly.

            "Much better than I have since I was in your arms Mamo." Mamoru smiled and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. They broke for air.

            "Would you like to go out today Usako?" 

            "Sure. Where?" Mamoru sat down on the bed and pulled Usagi into his lap.

            "Oh I don't know. Lets just go for a walk around the town." Usagi smiled sweetly again and put her for head to his.

            "Sounds like fun. Lets go now!" Mamoru laughed but got up as Usagi pulled on his hands.

            "Alright Usako. We'll go now." Usagi squealed with joy and pulled him out of the hotel room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~With the G-boys

            "What do we do now? She got away! We can't just barge into Mamoru's hotel room and drag her out!" Duo said.

            "Why not? It's as easy as braking down the door and either killing her in there or dragging her out and killing her." Quatre said solemnly.(Can you say WAY OOC?)

            "Well for one reason, we're not aloud to kill her in front of Mr. Chiba. And the second reason is we'll have to pass through the hotels system, which won't be very easy. They're a very high tech hotel." Wufei pointed out.

            There were two people in the room that stayed silent. Hiiro and Trowa were both thinking about the mission. **_'Why did I have to fall in love with her?! Love is weak!' _**Hiiro mentally sighed. **_'But I do love her. I think this is one mission I'm going to have to fail. I can't kill her.' _**Hiiro got up and walked towards the door.

            "Hay Hiiro where are you going?" Duo asked.

            "Out." he said before walking out of the door. **_'I wonder what he's thinking? probably the same thing I am. I love Usagi too much to carry this mission out. And Hiiro does too.' _**Trowa clutched his hands into fist in jealously. **_'damn it! I know she love's both of us, but she's going to have to choose! Why am I so jealous? Who ever she chooses I hope she'll be happy.' _**Trowa too got up and walked out of the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with Usagi

            "Oh Mamo can we go to the park? Please!" Mamoru smiled.

            "Sure Usako." Usagi looked at her watch. **_'3:30. Hold on Usagi it'll work out.' _**

            Unknown to both people 5 figures watched them from the shadows. (The rest of the gang caught up with Hiiro and Trowa.)

            Usagi walked latched to Mamoru.

            "Lets go to the lake. No ones there and it's really romantic when you alone there!" Once again Mamoru smiled and nodded. The both walked to the lake followed by 5 people.

            Usagi stretched and walked to the lake. 

            "Isn't it beautiful Mamo?"

            "Not as beautiful as you Usako." Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. Usagi's watch beeped when it turned 4:00.

            Just as the watch beeped Usagi felt Mamoru being pulled off of her. **_'Right on time.' _**Usagi turned to see Mamoru being held by 2 people. Usagi smiled at them.

            "Nice to see you Hiiro, Trowa. And the rest of you."

            "Like wise Usa." 

            "Usako what's going on?!" Usagi walked up to a struggling Mamoru.

            "Oh come on! You didn't think that after trying to rape me and kill me that I'd really come back to you!" Mamoru's eyes widened.

            "Would you look at that? he really did think you'd go back to him Usa." Duo said amused.

            "Well guys. I held up my part of the deal now it's your turn." Each of the 5 boys smirked and Mamoru's eyes showed fear. Duo walked up to him.

            "You're lucky that you're getting off this easy. You don't derisive to live after what you've done to Usa-Chan." Duo spit in Mamoru's face then punched him in the stomach. Mamoru's eyes bulged as he gasped for air. Next Wufei walked up.

            "I have only three words to say to you: Go to hell." Wufei then kneed him in between his legs. Mamoru cried out in pain and would have fell to the ground if it wasn't for Hiiro and Trowa holding him up. Next Quatre walked up to him.

            "You're lucky. I'm not going to do anything to you. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" Then Quatre spit on him. Usagi smirked.

            "Hiiro, Trowa would you too like a go?" They both shook their heads.

            "No. We agree with Quatre." Usagi shrugged.

            "Ok. But I'm going to do something to him." 

            "What? What are ya going to do to him Usa-Chan?!" Duo asked.

            "I'm goanna cut his balls off." At those words Mamoru promptly fainted.

            "Well that had the desired affect." The group laughed. Hiiro slung Mamoru over his shoulder and all 6 walked to the police station.

*****************************

Clare: How was it? Good? bad?

Mat: Well we hope it was worth the wait. And just to let you know we're coming to the end of the story.

Clare: There are about 2 or 3 more chapter's left.

Mat: But until we get them out…

Clare & Mat: JE!


	25. Chapter 22: Usagi? Confused?

Clare: Well here's chapter that lead to the end! 

Mat: Oh and we might do a sequel. So now were just going to get right to it so enjoy! 

Clare: *holds fist up and shakes it* OR ELSE!

Mat: *A rather large sweat drop form on back of head*

_Last Time: What? What are ya going to do to him Usa-Chan?!" Duo asked._

_ "I'm goanna cut his balls off." At those words Mamoru promptly fainted._

_ "Well that had the desired affect." The group laughed. Hiiro slung Mamoru over his shoulder and all 6 walked to the police station._

*************************************

                                                            Untitled

                                                Chapter 22: Usagi? Confused?

            The gang had entered the police station about 5 minutes ago and they were now talking to a police officer.

            "So your telling me that the man you just brought in is Mamoru Chiba?" The group nodded.

            "Why do you ask? It's like you've heard of him before." The man nodded.

            "Because I have Miss. Mr. Chiba is wanted in 7 different states for, murder and rape. You didn't know?" the group shook their heads.

            "We never knew. I knew he had problems but…man!" Usagi started to gag.

            "Usa are you ok?!" 

            "I kissed him! EWWWW!" once again she started to gag. The group laughed, which earned them a glare.

            "Well thank you for brining him in. Well get back to you when we know his sentence." The group stood and walked out of the station.

            Usagi yawned and put her arms behind her head.

            "What's wrong Usa? Tired?" Duo said grinning. Usagi glared at him.

            "How do you think you would sleep with the most revolting man's arms around _you_?" Duo shuddered.

            "That's what I thought." She said looking away from him. Every one else laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At Hiiro's and Usagi's dorm

            Usagi unlocked the door to the dorm and walked in followed by Hiiro. They had walked the rest to their dorms. Tired Usagi plopped down on the couch.  Hiiro sat down next to her.

            "Sorry about that." Usagi looked at him.

            "For what?"

            "Beating you up a bit before chasing you." Usagi laughed.

            "Don't worry about it! If you guys didn't do that than the whole plan would have back fired!" Hiiro nodded, but he still hated himself for doing it. Usagi rested her head on Hiiro's shoulder making him thence. he looked down in to her blue eyes and she smiled. Hiiro started to move his head towards her closing the space between them.

            "Sorry Usa." 

            "For what?"

            "This." Hiiro captured her lips with his in a soft but loving kiss. Usagi was surprised at first but then she relaxed and was about to kiss him back but he pulled away. Usagi frustrated grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her and kissed him. Hiiro mentally smirked and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

            As they broke for air they looked into each other's eyes, which were glazed over. **_'Oh my god! I just kissed Hiiro! He a good kisser. Oh man! How can I love two men? What if Trowa finds out?!'_**  Usagi yawned again, and she covered her mouth.

            "Well I'm beat. See you in the morning Hiiro-kun." Usagi got up and walked to her room.

            "Night Usa."

****************************

            Hiiro woke to the normal seating. The smell of food and the chatter of the gang in the main room. 

            As Hiiro walked out he heard Duo yelp.

            "Usa help me!!" Duo leapt over tan armchair and ran to Usagi who was setting food on the table.

            "Wufei stop chasing Duo, and Duo stop pestering Wufei!" 

            "Aww but Usa-chan it's so fun!" This earned him a glare from Wufei.

            "Ok. ok I'll stop. But when do we get to eat?" He wined.

            "When Hiiro gets up."

            "I'm up. Lets eat." Hiiro said as he sat down. Every one else followed his lead and sat down.

            "Alright every one, dig in!" And they did.

**********

            "As always that was great Usa!" Duo complemented as he rubbed his stomach. Usagi beamed.

            "Thanks Duo!" She chirped.

            "So what are we going to do today?" She asked clearing off the table with Hiiro and Trowa's help.

            "Hmmm how about we go to the beach?"

            "Sound like a good idea Usa." Trowa said drying his hands.

            "Does every one else agree?" the rest of the guys nodded.

            "Ok! I'm going to get some things together." Usagi said as she walked to her room.

*******************

            "Alright is every body ready?" Usagi asked as she sat behind the wheel of her new car.

            "Yep!" 

            "Alright then lets go!" She shouted as she stepped on the gas sending them speeding down the road and making the tires screech as she turned a corner. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The beach.

            "I'm going to go change into my bathing suit ok?" 

            "Ok Usa." Usagi walked off to the bathrooms as the guys seat everything up.

            "With in a few minutes Usagi came back. When the guys looked at her Duo, Hiiro, and Trowa fell to the ground holding their noses. Quatre and Wufei just turned and blushed. Usagi was in a small black bikini. She sat down on the blanket and pulled out the suntan lotion and started to apply it to her skin.

            "Well I'm going to take a swim." Duo announced as he got up and walked to the water.

            "Us too." Hiiro, Quatre, and Wufei said ad left.

            "how about you Trowa?' Trowa shook his head.

            "not yet." Usagi shrugged.

            "Ok. Hay could you help me?" 

            "Sure with what?"

            "Getting this stuff on my back." Trowa nodded and took the bottle of lotion and put a small amount on to his hand. He then started to rub it into her skin.

            When he was done with her back he started to rub it into her arms pulling her to him as he did so. Usagi blushed as she noticed the position she was in.

            Trowa looked down at her and his motions on her arms started to slow. Their head's moved closer to each other's and their lips met in a sweet kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back for air. **_'Oh no. now I've kissed Trowa! What am I going to do?! I love both Hiiro and Trowa! I can't keep doing this! Oh, I'm so confused.' _**

**************************************

Clare: Poor Usa!

Mat: I wonder what she going to do about her dilemma?

Clare: Well we'll have to wait until the next chapter! But till then JE!! 

Mat: JE!


	26. Chapter 23: On the Roof

Clare: We're Back with the next chapter! 

Mat: Yeah the after this is the last chapter!

Clare: Anyway, enjoy this chapter

_Last time:_ _Trowa looked down at her and his motions on her arms started to slow. Their head's moved closer to each other's and their lips met in a sweet kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back for air. **'Oh no. now I've kissed Trowa! What am I going to do?! I love both Hiiro and Trowa! I can't keep doing this! Oh, I'm so confused.' **_

_******************************************_

                                                                        Untitled

                                                            Chapter 23: On the Roof

            Usagi looked at the ceiling of her room and sighed. **_'What am I going to do? I love Trowa. but I also love Hiiro. I need to decide between the two. But how?!' _**A knock came at Usagi's door.

            "Come in Hiiro." Her door opened and then closed. Usagi sat up and gasped.

            "Trowa! What are you doing here?! It's 1:00 in the morning!" She heard him laugh lightly. as he sat down on her bed.

            "Well the time doesn't seem to bother you." Usagi blushed.

            "But, really, what are you doing here? And how'd you get in?" yet again he laughed softly.

            "I'm here to see you and being a Gundam pilot helps with my lock picking." he laughed again as she gasped.

            "You broke into my dorm?! You do know Hiiro is going to find out." he shrugged.

            "So what. I'll deal with him." Usagi just rolled her eyes and pushed the covers back then got up. Trowa watched as she slipped a pair of shorts on under her nightgown.

            "Come on." She pulled him up and towards the door.

            "Where are we going?"

            "The roof. I don't like whispering."

            "Oh." Trowa allowed himself to be pulled out of the dorm and to an elevator. 

            The doors to the elevator slid open and the two stepped out on to the roof. Trowa watched as the night's air blew Usagi's loose hair around her.

            "Something on your mind?" He asked as he walked up to her. She shook her head.

            "Your lying aren't you?" she nodded, and blushed.

            "Care to tell?" She shook her head.

            "I don't think you'd understand." He put his arms around her waist causing her blush to deepen. 

            "Try me." Usagi sighed, and turned in his grip.

            "Have you ever…no. Never mind." She looked down suddenly finding the ground interesting.

            "Tell me. Have I ever what?" Usagi's head snapped up and looked him in the eyes.

            "You really want to know that much?" Trowa nodded.

            "Why? Why do you care about my problems?" 

            "Isn't it obvious? I…I care for you Usagi. It hurts me to see you down. The look on your face. It's like someone is killing you and there's nothing I can do to save you." **_~Tell her the truth you baka!!~  'But I can't!' ~I don't care if you can't! Just do it!!~_**

            "But why do you care? I mean _why do you care_?" Trowa looked into her eyes.

            "Usagi, when you got shot I was scared. I was _scared_! For the first time in my life. When I heard you could die I realized something." Usagi's eyes looked at him searching in his eyes.

            "What? Tell me Trowa. What did you realize?" Trowa sighed but never broke from her gaze as much as it unnerved him. 

            "I realized that I…I…damn it! I love you Usa!!" Trowa was taken aback when she started laughing.

            "Oh man Trowa! That's part of my problem!" Trowa blinked in confusion.

            "What?"

            "I love you too!!" Trowa smiled but the frowned.

            "I don't see the problem in that."  Usagi sighed and walked away from him up to the fence that blocked the ledge.

            "The problem, my dear Trowa, is that I also love another." Trowa surprised her by saying;

            "Hiiro." Usagi whipped around. She looked at Trowa and then cast her gaze downward.

            "Yes." she mumbled and slipped down to the ground. Trowa walked up to her, and sat down by her.

            "How did you know? I'm sorry." Trowa smiled.

            "I knew by the way you looked at him and how you got him to open up. and you don't have to be sorry. Who ever you choose, I just want you to be happy. But you do know you are going to have to choose one of us or neither of us."  Usagi looked up at him.

            "how can I not choose one of you? I _love _you both the same amount. Damn it! Life hates me!" Trowa laughed.

            "Life doesn't hate you. It's just testing you."

            "Some test." She snorted. Trowa caressed her cheek.

            "But it is a test that you can't fail. You have to be _happy _with your decision. If your not then you have failed." Usagi sighed and leaned into his touch. Trowa responded by pulling her to him.

            "Sleep on it. And when you're ready tell us.' Usagi looked up at him.

            "I will. Thanks for listing Trowa." Trowa smiled and kissed her on the lips softly.

            "Come on. Lets go back in." Usagi nodded and they both stood and walked back to the elevator.

__________________________________________________________

            Usagi stretched, and looked at her ceiling. She pushed back the covers and got dressed in plain blue jeans and a short-sleeved shirt came to the top of her navel. 

            After getting dressed Usagi sniffed the air. **_'what's that smell? It smells like something's…Oh no!'  _**Usagi dashed out of her room and into the kitchen.

            "DUO! What in Gods name are you doing!" There in the kitchen was Duo covered in flour trying to put a fire out on the stove.

            "Usa-Chan! Help!!" he screeched as the fire became bigger. The rest of the boys were laughing. Usagi growled and got out a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Usagi put the extinguisher back and looked at Duo, who was on the floor wining. Usagi put a hand to her for head and started to massage it.

            "Duo, what were you doing?" Usagi said calmly, too calmly for Duo's comfort.

            "I…I...I was trying to cook." The last word came out as a squeak.

            "Duo!" Usagi wined. She looked in the pan where the fire was and noticed a burnt substance.

            "What, exactly, were you trying to cook?"

            "Pancakes." Usagi rolled her eyes.

            "Duo a piece of advice, don't _ever_ try and cook again." That got the others to laughed. Usagi whipped around to them.

            "And YOU! You didn't think of stopping him or at least trying to help him?!" The others gulped.

            "Well? I'm waiting?" The 4 boys shook their heads slowly.

            "And why not? Did you want the place to burn down?" She watched as they shook their heads again.

            "Well you 5 are lucky. You get to clean up this mess."

            "Demo.."

            "No buts! I don't care if it was Duo who did it! Just DO IT!" All 5 gulped and started to clean. Usagi smiled to herself and walked to the main room. 

______________________About 10minutes later

            5 tired boys plopped themselves down on the furniture of the main room. Usagi looked at all of their weary faces.

            "You can't even clean a kitchen with out getting tired. And you call yourselves Gundam Pilots." She snorted. they all glared at he and she just smirked while continuing to look through her magazine.

*****************

Clare: That's it for now.

Mat: See ya later!

Clare & Mat: JA!


	27. Chapter 24:Usagi’s Choice, And a Bit of ...

Clare: We're back, *sniff, sniff* WAAAA! I can't say it!!!

Mat: Come on Clare it's not that hard.

Clare: *glares* The YOU say it!

Mat: WHAT?!! No! 

Clare: *grins* Why not? Afraid you might cry?

Mat: ME?! CRY?! No way! Fine I'll say it! We're back with the…the….ARG! I can't do it!!

Clare: The let's say it together!

Mat: *sniff* Ok.

Clare & Mat: We're back with the last chapter!

Clare: There that wasn't so hard!

Mat: Yeah what ever you say.

Clare: Well enjoy. I guess.

_Last time:_ _5 tired boys plopped themselves down on the furniture of the main room. Usagi looked at all of their weary faces._

_ "You can't even clean a kitchen with out getting tired. And you call yourselves Gundam Pilots." She snorted. They all glared at he and she just smirked while continuing to look through her magazine_

***********************

                                                                        Untitled

                                                Chapter 24: Usagi's Choice, And a Bit of Fun

            Usagi tossed her magazine on to the coffee table and looked at the g-boys who looked like they would fall asleep any moment. Usagi watched as they all yawned at the same time, and she started to laugh, which made all 5 heads snap in her direction.

            "What is so funny?" Wufei growled.

            "You guys! You're the people that break into Oz bases, kill anyone that gets in your way, then blow the base up in 20 seconds flat and you can't even clean a kitchen with out getting tired!" With that said Usagi broke out in a fresh fit of laughter. All 5 growled at her, which just caused her to laugh harder.

            "Well why don't you 5 just go to sleep? Then when you wake up we'll all do something besides sit here? Just looking at you guys is making ME tired."

"Zzzzzzzzzz." Was he reply. Usagi laughed quietly after looking at the sleeping faces of the g-boys.

            She stood up and walked into the kitchen to inspect their work. She stopped as she reached the doorway. **_'Hmmm. Something is not right.' _**Usagi carefully stepped into the kitchen. Right away she got a funny feeling. She noticed a string that was millimeters from her ankle. She smirked. **_'Good try guys. But not good enough.' _**Usagi did some quick rearranging, and then with all her might screamed. She heard a few laughs and the pounding of feet as they ran to the kitchen. Just as all-5 g-boys passed through the doorframe Usagi pulled the string. When she did the string pulled on a bucket, which dumped veggie oil onto the 5 boys followed by flour. Usagi started to laugh.

            "ARG! USAGI!" They shouted. Usagi fell to the floor laughing. Usagi smirked and stood up. She walked to the table where 5 pies sat…on catapults.

            "You wouldn't."

            "Wouldn't I?"  And with that Usagi pulled the string that triggered the pies. And one by one, splat-by-splat the boys were covered in whip cream. Once again Usagi collapsed into a fit of laughter.

            "Nice try guys! But I am the queen of pranks!" Then as a topper Usagi held up another string.

            "Oh no."  Usagi yanked on it and all the boys clamped their eyes shut and waited. Nothing happened. One by one the boys opened their eyes. Usagi started to snicker and pointed above them. All 5 looked up. Unfortunately for them. 

            "Aww shi-" none of them finished as a bucket of feathers and paint dumped on them.

            "Mommy! Look at the colored birds! Their PINK!" Usagi stated to laugh once more. Then Usagi picked up the hose from the sink.

            "You boys need a shower." And with that she turned the water on and it hit them full force. Usagi was laughing hysterically as the boys tried to block the water.

            "Tell me whose idea this was!" 

            "Ahh! I give! It was all of ours!" Duo shouted.

            "Ok now tell me how you conned Quatre into it and I'll stop!"

            "They didn't Usagi!" Quatre said.

            "HA! Yeah right! But I'll stop anyway." Usagi turned the water off and walked to the linen closet and got out 5 towels. She tossed them the towels and they each caught them and cleaned themselves off.

            "Looks like the jokes on you boys."  They all glared at her and she just laughed.

___________________________

            The group sat on the roof of the building just talking.

            "Come on guys that was great! At least now I know why you were so tired when you came back out AND why it took so LONG." Usagi said and she laid back with her hands behind her head. She received annoyed grunts from off of them. Usagi snickered.

            "Well I've learned my lesson. NEVER play jokes on Usagi." Duo said leaning against the wall. The other 4 murmured their agreements and Usagi snickered.

            "You go that right." Usagi watched as the sun seat casting them in a orangish glow.

            "Well I'm going to go in. I'm tried. See you guys later." Duo said standing and walking to the door.

            "Yes I agree with Maxwell. I'm turning into. Night." Wufei walked to the door and left.

            "I might as well turn in. Good night Usagi, Hiiro, Trowa." Quatre said and left. Usagi sighed. The quietness was unnerving her. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked over to the two men that sat quietly looking at the night sky. Usagi decided to speak.

            "They're beautiful aren't they?" Both heads snapped in her direction.

            "What?" Hiiro asked.

            "The stars."

            "Yes." both responded. Usagi laughed quietly and laid back down. She laughed lightly.

            "I don't remember much about my family but I do remember how my mother would take me to this hill and we'd gaze at the stars and my mother would tell me stories about them." Trowa spoke up.

            "What were the stories Usa?" Usagi smiled.

            "I don't want to bore you with them." 

            "You won't bore us Usa. I'd really like to hear them." Hiiro said looking at her.

            "Well alright. There are many different stories of how the stars got into our sky. Some say that they are the souls of those who have past away and are watching their families. Others say that god had poked wholes in a dark blanket and spread it at a certain time every day thus what we call night. The Indians say that the stars were supposed to be a law. A woman had a blanket of stars and she was going to write the law of her people with them. She was frustrated at how long it was taking until a wolf came along and offered to help. After a while the wolf himself became aggravated that it was taking so long and he just tossed the rest of the stars into the sky. My mother told me that she believed that the stars were souls that had yet to be born and they were watching the families they were to go to. I love every story she told me. She'd take me there if I was mad to calm me down, or if I was sad and try to cheer me up. And every time we went I always fell asleep while she talked. I went there the day she was killed and I cried to them. I asked them why she had to die." Usagi finished quietly.  Hiiro and Trowa said nothing. Usagi laughed softly again.

            "Anyway thanks for listing and not interrupting. It helped to talk about it." both men nodded. Usagi stood and walked to the fence and looked out at the landscape below. She hooked her fingers in the holes of the fence and rested her head on it. She knew they were starring at her. She knew she had to tell them. And that she had to tell them TONIGHT. Otherwise she would never do it. **_'How do I tell them without hurting the other.' _** Usagi turned as she felt two hands on either of her shoulders. She looked up at Trowa and Hiiro. They smiled at her weakly, and she nodded.

            "I know. But how?" Hiiro looked her in the eye.

            "Don't worry about our feeling Usa. We've been through much worser things than rejection. If you choose Trowa as long as you're happy I'm happy. If you choose me I'm just hipper. But I think I speak for both of us when I say that when you choose the first thing we'll say to the other will be: you hurt her and I'll kill you no questions asked." Trowa nodded in agreement. Usagi smiled.

            "Thanks. But I still can't push your guy's felling aside. I care, and love you too much for that."

            "Look Usa, we know that. And I'm pretty sure that which ever one you chooses the one you didn't you'll most likely set up with one of your friends." Usagi giggled.

            "Yes you are right Trowa. I most defiantly will. But I still…I still can't just forget about the other one."

            "No one said you had to Usa. If it's me you don't choose then we'll be like brother and sister. It's as close as we'll get."

            "The same goes for me Usa. If you choose Hiiro then you'll be like my sister." Usagi smiled again.

            "Thanks. That helps with this. But can I do it in private? It will help with this." the both nodded.

            "Ok so you don't think I'm choosing the one I'm telling the bad news too, you each choose a number 1-10." Usagi nodded signaling them to pick.

            "5."

            "9" 

            "Hiiro was closer. It was 4." Trowa nodded and walked to the door to wait. He watched as they talked and then embraced for a while. He could faintly hear Usagi crying. Then he watched as they both walked up to them. Hiiro grabbed the front of Trowa's shirt.

            "I swear that if you hurt her in anyway I will kill you. If I ever see you touch another woman that is not Usa I will hurt you. Get my point?" Trowa nodded.

            "Good. Take care of my sister or else." Hiiro let go of him and turned to Usagi. He whispered something into her ear, which caused her to laugh.

            "Don't worry bro I will." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

            "Good." He smiled at the two of them then left. Trowa walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. 

            "What'd he say?" Usagi giggled.

            "He said, and I quote, "Give him Hell"." Trowa smirked.

            "Well, I won't mind if you do." And the he captured her lip in his in passionate kiss.

            "Ai shiteru Trowa-kun."

            "Ai shiteru mo Usa-Chan." And they kissed once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 years later

            Usagi sat in her room a nervous wreak. Hiiro sat in there with her, massaging her thence muscles.

            "Relax sis."

            "Yeah relax. You relax when it's your wedding day!" Hiiro just laughed.

            "You get dressed. I'm going to go check on my soon to be brother-in-law." Usagi and Hiiro had made it legal that they were brother and sister.

            "K." And with that Hiiro left the room. Usagi slipped into her gown. Her dress was a pure white with lace sleeves, and a low cut lace neckline. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun, which looked fabulous on her. Her bouquet was made of whit lilies and small daisies. Her lips were painted a dark red and her eyes had a light blue eyes shadow on their lids.

            Just as Usagi finished a knock came at her door.

            "Come in!" The door opened to reveal her maid of honor. Jessica, Hiiro's girlfriend. Usagi had seat them up 2 months after that night on the roof. They hit it off perfectly. Jessica was a good friend of Usagi's from back home. 

            "Hi Jessica." Jessica was the only bride's maid in the wedding. Her dress was a light purple and had a V-neck.

            "Hay! So are you excited?!" 

            "Truth be told I'm terrified."

            "Of what? You're marring the cutest person next to my Hiiro that is. You should be happy!"

            "Oh I am Jessie! it's just that I'm afraid Duo might have rigged up a prank. That and I might trip and fall on my face since I'm shaking so much!" They both laughed and the door opened.

            "it's time Usa." Hiiro said walking in.

            "See ya in a bit girl friend!" Jessica said as she went out to her place.

            "Ready sis?" Usagi took a deep breath and let it out.

            "As ready as I'll ever be bro." She said as she took his arm and walked out of the room with him.

*****************

Clare: WAAAAAAA! I'm sooo happy! What a great ending!

Mat: *Roles eyes*  Women and their emotions.

Clare: *blow's nose*  Well it was.

Mat: Anyway, the alternate ending will be out shortly. But until we get it out you'll just have to review! JA!

Clare: Yeah! So if you want the Hiiro's ending out the you'll have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! JA!!


	28. Chapter 24B: Fun In the Kitchen, And Usa...

Clare: Well here's Hiiro's ending!

Mat: enjoy!       

                                                Untitled

                        Chapter 24B: Fun In the Kitchen, And Usagi Chooses her love

            Usagi tossed her magazine on to the coffee table and looked at the g-boys who looked like they would fall asleep any moment. Usagi watched as they all yawned at the same time, and she started to laugh, which made all 5 heads snap in her direction.

            "What is so funny?" Wufei growled.

            "You guys! You're the people that break into Oz bases, kill anyone that gets in your way, then blow the base up in 20 seconds flat and you can't even clean a kitchen with out getting tired!" With that said Usagi broke out in a fresh fit of laughter. All 5 growled at her, which just caused her to laugh harder.

            "Well why don't you 5 just go to sleep? Then when you wake up we'll all do something besides sit here? Just looking at you guys is making ME tired."

"Zzzzzzzzzz." Was her reply. Usagi laughed quietly after looking at the sleeping faces of the g-boys.

            She stood up and walked into the kitchen to inspect their work. She stopped as she reached the doorway. **_'Hmmm. Something is not right.' _**Usagi carefully stepped into the kitchen. Right away she got a funny feeling. She noticed a string that was millimeters from her ankle. She smirked. **_'Good try guys. But not good enough.' _**Usagi did some quick rearranging, and then with all her might screamed. She heard a few laughs and the pounding of feet as they ran to the kitchen. Just as all-5 g-boys passed through the doorframe Usagi pulled the string. When she did the string pulled on a bucket, which dumped veggie oil onto the 5 boys followed by flour. Usagi started to laugh.

            "ARG! USAGI!" They shouted. Usagi fell to the floor laughing. Usagi smirked and stood up. She walked to the table where 5 pies sat…on catapults.

            "You wouldn't."

            "Wouldn't I?"  And with that Usagi pulled the string that triggered the pies. And one by one, splat-by-splat the boys were covered in whip cream. Once again Usagi collapsed into a fit of laughter.

            "Nice try guys! But I am the queen of pranks!" Then as a topper Usagi held up another string.

            "Oh no."  Usagi yanked on it and all the boys clamped their eyes shut and waited. Nothing happened. One by one the boys opened their eyes. Usagi started to snicker and pointed above them. All 5 looked up. Unfortunately for them. 

            "Aww shi-" none of them finished as a bucket of feathers and paint dumped on them.

            "Mommy! Look at the colored birds! Their PINK!" Usagi stated to laugh once more. Then Usagi picked up the hose from the sink.

            "You boys need a shower." And with that she turned the water on and it hit them full force. Usagi was laughing hysterically as the boys tried to block the water.

            "Tell me whose idea this was!" 

            "Ahh! I give! It was all of ours!" Duo shouted.

            "Ok now tell me how you conned Quatre into it and I'll stop!"

            "They didn't Usagi!" Quatre said.

            "HA! Yeah right! But I'll stop anyway." Usagi turned the water off and walked to the linen closet and got out 5 towels. She tossed them the towels and they each caught them and cleaned themselves off.

            "Looks like the jokes on you boys."  They all glared at her and she just laughed.

___________________________

            The group sat on the roof of the building just talking.

            "Come on guys that was great! At least now I know why you were so tired when you came back out AND why it took so LONG." Usagi said and she laid back with her hands behind her head. She received annoyed grunts from off of them. Usagi snickered.

            "Well I've learned my lesson. NEVER play jokes on Usagi." Duo said leaning against the wall. The other 4 murmured their agreements and Usagi snickered.

            "You go that right." Usagi watched as the sun seat casting them in a orangish glow.

            "Well I'm going to go in. I'm tried. See you guys later." Duo said standing and walking to the door.

            "Yes I agree with Maxwell. I'm turning into. Night." Wufei walked to the door and left.

            "I might as well turn in. Good night Usagi, Hiiro, Trowa." Quatre said and left. Usagi sighed. The quietness was unnerving her. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked over to the two men that sat quietly looking at the night sky. Usagi decided to speak.

            "They're beautiful aren't they?" Both heads snapped in her direction.

            "What?" Hiiro asked.

            "The stars."

            "Yes." both responded. Usagi laughed quietly and laid back down. She laughed lightly.

            "I don't remember much about my family but I do remember how my mother would take me to this hill and we'd gaze at the stars and my mother would tell me stories about them." Trowa spoke up.

            "What were the stories Usa?" Usagi smiled.

            "I don't want to bore you with them." 

            "You won't bore us Usa. I'd really like to hear them." Hiiro said looking at her.

            "Well alright. There are many different stories of how the stars got into our sky. Some say that they are the souls of those who have past away and are watching their families. Others say that god had poked wholes in a dark blanket and spread it at a certain time every day thus what we call night. The Indians say that the stars were supposed to be a law. A woman had a blanket of stars and she was going to write the law of her people with them. She was frustrated at how long it was taking until a wolf came along and offered to help. After a while the wolf himself became aggravated that it was taking so long and he just tossed the rest of the stars into the sky. My mother told me that she believed that the stars were souls that had yet to be born and they were watching the families they were to go to. I love every story she told me. She'd take me there if I was mad to calm me down, or if I was sad and try to cheer me up. And every time we went I always fell asleep while she talked. I went there the day she was killed and I cried to them. I asked them why she had to die." Usagi finished quietly.  Hiiro and Trowa said nothing. Usagi laughed softly again.

            "Anyway thanks for listing and not interrupting. It helped to talk about it." both men nodded. Usagi stood and walked to the fence and looked out at the landscape below. She hooked her fingers in the holes of the fence and rested her head on it. She knew they were starring at her. She knew she had to tell them. And that she had to tell them TONIGHT. Otherwise she would never do it. **_'How do I tell them without hurting the other.' _** Usagi turned as she felt two hands on either of her shoulders. She looked up at Trowa and Hiiro. They smiled at her weakly, and she nodded.

            "I know. But how?" Hiiro looked her in the eye.

            "Don't worry about our feeling Usa. We've been through much worser things than rejection. If you choose Trowa as long as you're happy I'm happy. If you choose me I'm just hipper. But I think I speak for both of us when I say that when you choose the first thing we'll say to the other will be: you hurt her and I'll kill you no questions asked." Trowa nodded in agreement. Usagi smiled.

            "Thanks. But I still can't push your guy's felling aside. I care, and love you too much for that."

            "Look Usa, we know that. And I'm pretty sure that which ever one you chooses the one you didn't you'll most likely set up with one of your friends." Usagi giggled.

            "Yes you are right Trowa. I most defiantly will. But I still…I still can't just forget about the other one."

            "No one said you had to Usa. If it's me you don't choose then we'll be like brother and sister. It's as close as we'll get."

            "The same goes for me Usa. If you choose Hiiro then you'll be like my sister." Usagi smiled again.

            "Thanks. That helps with this. But can I do it in private? It will help with this." the both nodded.

            "Ok so you don't think I'm choosing the one I'm telling the bad news too, you each choose a number 1-10." Usagi nodded signaling them to pick.

            "5"

            "9"

            "Trowa you go it." Hiiro walked towards the door and watched them as they talked then watched as Trowa kissed her on the cheek and as they walked back to him.

            Trowa walked straight up to him.

            "Take care of her ok? You may be my friend but if you hurt my sister in any way I won't hesitate to kill you. Got me?" Hiiro smirked and nodded.

            "Good. I'm glad we agree. See you two later." Trowa kissed Usagi on her cheek again and left. Hiiro walked up to her and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

            "Ai shiteru my kirie[1]."

            "Ai shiteru mo Hiiro-kun." Hiiro leaned his head down a captured her lips in his in a very passionate kiss full of his love for her.

            "Lets go back in Usa." Usagi nodded and they walked out of the door and back to their dorm hand in hand.

________________________________-

            Usagi looked up into Hiiro's eyes as he looked down at her. Perspiration soaked his brow and both were breathing heavily.

            "Ai shiteru Hiiro now and for ever."

            "And I you Usa." Then her leaned down and kissed her with every once of passion left in him. Hiiro laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. And they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

__________________________4 years later

            (Brief explanation, Hiiro and Usa have been married for 2 years. Ok? Good..)

            "I'M AM SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU HIIRO YUI! ARG!! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FALUT! AHHH!" Usagi screamed as she pushed and crushed Hiiro's hand in hers.

            "YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! ARG! YOU"RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU AS-AHHH!"  the hospital room filled with cries.

            "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Yui it's a healthy girl." The doctor cleaned the child off and handed her too Usagi. Hiiro smiled at his daughter.

            "She's just as beautiful as her mother." he said as his daughter grabbed his finger. Usagi smiled.

            "What should we name her?" Usagi asked looking at her husband.

            "how about Star?" Usagi smiled.

            "I like it. Star Marie Yui. it's lovely." Usagi said staring at her husband who was starring right back. Their head's inched closer and then kissed.

            "Ai shiteru Hiiro-kun."

            "Ai shiteru Usa-chan now and forever." And they kissed again.

****************************************

Clare: Well there's Hiiro's ending. We hope you enjoyed our story!

Mat: If not, sorry. Well until our next crossover JA NE!

Clare: See ya!!

[1] Kirie = beautiful 


End file.
